Arabian Nights
by bellabambina248
Summary: Naruto volunteers himself to keep Sasuke, the doubtful king, from killing anymore virgin girls. Warning inside.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone!

Here is my new fiction. This is a Pilot chapter, so please tell me if it is worth continuing or not.

As you have noticed, I already have some ongoing fictions. Don't worry; I don't plan for this fiction to keep me from updating any of my others.

Anyway, this fiction might seem a little bit similar to "The Mighty Pharaoh and the Unruly slave". The real difference appears around chapter 1 or 2. It will be more light hearted, but with a bigger role for Itachi. It will also include some Neji x Gaara.

**Beware**; Spanking, Abuse, Yaoi, SasuNaru, and Lemon.

**Prologue **

As the head of the fifth girl rolled onto the floor, the Wasir (Prime minister) cupped his face into his hands in desperation. His king had been killing one young woman after another, night after night. The situation was getting so desperate that even the virgin daughters of the nobles of Baghdad were beheaded, one each night.

It was almost two months earlier that the king had walked in on his beloved wife, only to find her in the hands of another man. Although his love for her lacked passion, and might have not even lived up to it's title, the king was possessive and prideful. Furious about the loss of his honor; he stabbed her and the stable boy she adored. While the blood drenched his bed, the king swore to take revenge on her kind. He hated women, and decided that every single night he would marry a virgin. After using her body, he would order her execution the next morning by the sun rise. He was an arrogant king, a cruel man, and a cunning schemer. Little did he know, he was about to meet his match.

The righteous wazer shut his lids mourning the slaughter of another soul. He was critical of the ways of his king, but majesty had a habit of silencing opposition. Or if may I say; eradicating disagreement. Thus, he kept his thoughts to himself, although he constantly attempted to subtly salvage the pitiable girls. Never once did he succeed however.

"Iruka, start the search for today's whore," King Uchiha spat. Yes, all women were whores in his opinion. And although no one ever attempted to point to the irony of him calling his own mother a whore, it was clear he wasn't fond of her either. "I am in a mood for a blond tonight."

"But, your majesty… blonds are scarce in our country…" Iruka stuttered.

"Then find a foreigner. Many kings send me concubines. Many kings send me their daughters for marriage hoping to for our countries to be on good terms."

Iruka nodded anxiously, "But recently… your majesty… kings refrained from sending their daughters. They fear for their lives…"

"I am sure I saw a blond in the harem a few days ago."

The brunette gulped in fear a drop of sweat made its way down his tanned forehead, "Her father is a very powerful man. He would go into war if she was to be hurt. Mesopotamia would be in ruins."

(A.n. Mesopotamian is what they used to call modern-day Iraq, as well as some parts of northeastern Syria, southeastern Turkey, and southwestern Iran. Sorry for the bad historical references.)

"As if any country can fight Mesopotamia and be victorious."

"My king, I am afraid you are underestimating her father's army," Iruka regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't want to seem as if he was defying his master, but then again the king was being utterly ridiculous. In fact, the king was being irrationally stubborn and overconfident.

"Are you implying that my judgment is lacking?" The raven glared at his wazer, sending shivers through the man's body.

The man bent to his knees fearing the fury of Sasuke, "No, No, definitely not. I don't dare to question you."

The raven finally detached his glare from Umino, and sighed. "I want a blond in my room before the sun is down."

Iruka nodded.

"And let me be clear about one thing, Iruka, I am your master. _You_ will be the one to pay if my wish is not fulfilled."

"Yes, sir."

"It's her or you."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," with that statement, Sasuke made his exit.

Iruka stood up on wobbly legs, as his lover ran towards him after watching the whole scene from distance. The silver haired man griped the man's upper arms, and helped him to support himself.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"I- I don't know. Kakashi you shouldn't be touching me in public. He would have both of us executed. You know his opinion abou-"

"Homosexuality?" A golden haired young man raised one eye brow irritating the others with his loud voice.

"Lower your voice!" Iruka frowned.

"Why? He is away! Since when does he listen to what other's say anyway!" Naruto said as he climbed into the king's throne sending Iruka into a fit.

"Did you lose your mind? Do you want to lose your neck?"

The childish young man pouted, "What's with you and losing stuff!"

"Grow up Naruto, you are not a child anymore. Don't put yourself in a situation in which I can't help you. The king's admiration for your diseased father will not discourage him from chopping off your neck if you were to show any sign of disrespect."

"I don't care if he chops of my neck! He will one day either kill us all, or send us to our death fighting for his battles anyway. Plus, I am sick of watching him kill one innocent after another without anyone standing up to him."

"Well sitting in his chair doesn't qualify as standing up to him. One the other hand, It does qualify as recklessness."

"I thought it qualified more as a death wish."

Iruka slapped Naruto on the head as he pulled him away, "Kakashi, don't just stand there. Scold him!"

"Naruto is right Iruka, if the king stays on the path he is on, we are all dead sooner or later."

Iruka hissed in frustration, "Naruto, You don't know how Sasu- the king used to be. He was a sweet child, and he loved both your father and I. He is just passing through a phase-"

"Don't defend the person who drafted even women in the army just to send them to their death. The person who legalized killing daughter at birth, and pushed people to kill their own daughters in fear of what might happen to her if he ever got his hands on her. The person who outlawed sweets, colorful clothes, colorful builds-"

"I get the point!" Iruka frowned but Naruto wouldn't stop.

"- Homosexuality, and love!" The Uzumaki screamed the last word out. He paused afterwards, trying to return to his normal childish self. He giggled as he rubbed the back of his head guiltily, "Did I say that too loud?"

"Bye Naruto."

"I get it, you want me to go away."

"Bye."

"Okay…" Naruto dragged his feet.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask unworriedly, "Nice kid."

"He will be the death of us," Iruka sighed.

"You raised him up to be out spoken. Don't regret it now, love."

"Don't call me 'love' in public."

"Fine, but only if you kiss me right now."

"No!" Iruka shook his head, and headed for the door. He paused, and turned to face his lover, "I am not wicked, Kakashi, I am just trying to look after Naruto, and us. I don't want anyone I care about suffering. It's enough that another poor girl has to face her death tomorrow."

"So, you will bring him the blond he asked for?"

"I… I will bring him some other girl, and dye her hair blond. As much as I don't dare to disobey him, I don't wish to see my country in devastating war."

Kakashi's brow's rose, "He probably recognizes the face of the only blond woman in the city. Plus, her wide green eyes aren't common. And if he figures out you lied to him, he will kill you-"

"I don't have any other option."

"I have!" Naruto quickly rushed into the room again.

"Oh God have mercy on me!" Iruka moaned grabbing his forehead as he anticipated doom. "What is it now, Naruto?"

"I am a blond. I can go instead of her."

Iruka unconsciously laughed. He wasn't quite sure if it was his imminent mental breakdown, the absurd idea that would probably get both of them killed, or the irony of having to be murdered because of the kid he saved years ago, that drove him to laugh. He did know, however, that the idea was as stupid as the boy suggesting in.

"Your father would turn in his grave is he heard you say that," Iruka plummeted onto the floor.

"He ordered you to bring him a blond, not a female blond. Being a guy is a bonus. He doesn't hate men. He hates women. Why would he kill a guy? Plus-"

"Plus, we would both be killed if I offered him a man. A man who he despises ever since he was a child." Iruka mocked.

"Believe me Iruka-sama, men love me. Every time I walk down town, I find men offering me gold for just one night-"

"Oh God! Oh God! I reared a prostitute!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I never agreed to their offers! Plus, is a wazier supposed to kneel on the ground and slap his cheeks like an old woman in a funeral?" Naruto teased.

(A.n. In some regions, it is accustomed for women to slap their faces in funerals as a sign of grief and distress.)

"I hope the next wazier tolerates your jokes, because tomorrow the man who raised you up will-"

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupted him as a frown crawled onto his face. "Don't even joke about that."

"I am not joking-"

"Don't."

"I don't know what to do, Kakashi. Tell me what to do. Tell me what to do," Iruka rose to his feet once more.

"We will figure it out. Let's go to your room, we have been standing together in public for far too long," Kakashi soothed, and then turned around to order Naruto to accompany them. "Naruto, you should- Where did he go?"

Iruka looked around as a pout remained on his face, "Probably to his room."

"That's probably it."

XXXXXX

Naruto gulped as he stared onto the lavish wooden door. When he noticed he was about o hesitate, he went on a limp and knocked heavily on the door. When no one replied, he gulped. Slowly, he scanned the surroundings. Although he hadn't noticed before, no guards stood outside of the door. He sighed. The king was probably outside of his room, and therefore no one was guarding it. Still, something was off.

He knocked again. When he didn't receive an answer this time around, he pushed the door gently. The door didn't yield. Instead, the door was pushed open slamming the tanned boy right in the face.

"Aw, Aw, Aw!" Naruto rubbed his head feeling the bruise burn. He raised his gaze up as he struggled to compose himself landing on a glaring raven.

"Explain yourself," Sasuke commanded as he conceitedly looked down towards the fallen blond.

"You explain yourself. You smashed the door into my face. Who does that!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He continued ignoring the other's disgruntle.

"Naruto and I came here to meet you."

"Do you have a habit of breaking into other's rooms? Do you know the sentence for such a crime? Do you know the sentence for breaking into your king's room? Admit it; where you here to steal from my treasures? Or where you here to poison me or kill me in my sleep?"

"Don't be so doubtful and suspicious. I didn't find any guards infront of your room so I thought you might be in trouble. Sorry I cared!" Naruto stood up gain, only to be pushed down by a forceful pale hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why was that for?"

"Say down. And I am the one to give orders around here." Sasuke overlooked commenting on the lack of guards. In fact, it was based on his orders that no guard approached his room or even the part of the mansion he lived in. A distrustful person like Sasuke would never allow someone so close to his room.

Naruto sighed, "You didn't have to push me… I wasn't going to attack you or anything."

"So you thought about it," Sasuke stated.

"W-what? No, why would you think that?"

"Criminals always eager to deny their intentions. If you admit it now, I won't sentence you to death," He stated in a monotone voice.

"Fine, I was going to attack you, steal your whatever, and poison the stick up your ass. Are you satisfied?" Naruto stood up as he dusted his pants.

_Is he mocking me? How dare he? _"Well, since you confessed, I think I will only have the guards cut your right arm, and left leg."

Naruto suddenly coughed. He felt his throat dry up out of the blue. "W-w-w-w-w-w-wwww- what did you s-s-say?"

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"I was just joking!"

"Well, then you will be punished for fooling about infront of your master."

"Geez! Don't you have any sense of humor?"

The raven frowned, "Who sent you?"

"No one sent me to kill anyone!" Naruto preemptively denied any accusations of attempted murder.

"That's exactly what a murder would s-" Sasuke could have just ordered him died in a matter of seconds, yet somehow he was enjoying the conversation.

"I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Don't interrupt me; I could cut your throat right now." He said without reaching for his sword. "You are the loud nuisance who I always hear running about through the corridors of the mansion? The one who is supposedly the son of my ex- wazer?"

"_Supposedly? _Yes I am him. Naruto. My name is Naruto. Can I stand straight now, or do I have to keep on bending?"

"What did you want to talk about that was so important that you would risk your life for?"

"A- well-" Since Naruto was too eager to slip away from Iruka in order to meet the king, he didn't actually prepare for a speech. "The blond girl!"

"Blond girl?"

"Don't kill her! I know her. Her name is Ino. She is seventeen. She loves flowers except cherry blossoms. She does like cherry tomatoes though-"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because she is not just one more night!"

"She is not just one more night, she is a whore as well. Barely qualifies as entertainment." The raven said with a straight face shocking Naruto with his insulting language. Never could he have expected a king to have such a filthy tongue. And usually, Sasuke didn't, other than when it came to women.

Naruto glowered. He would have spat on the bastard, except he would have been murdered immediately. What use would he be to anyone if he was dead, he figured. "Would you spare her if someone else offered you… entertainment?" Naruto ogled at the floor beneath his feet.

"I have told Iruka to bring a blond to my room tonight. Only a blond. I won't repeat myself again, go tell him that," He scorned.

"I-I am a blond." Naruto swallowed as he avoided eye contact with the dark orbits.

Sasuke raised one eye-brow, "And of what use will you be to me? Are you offering yourself, and suggesting that _I _am a homos-"

"No no no! That's not what I am saying!"

"Then what are you saying?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His heart raced, and his mind seemed to freeze from apprehension. "I- I- I am a storyteller!"

"A storyteller?"

"Yes!" The words slipped out of Naruto's lips taking away all of his hope of living until the next morning. "I tell amazing stories. Believe it!"

"Guards-" Sasuke began to call out.

"Many kings have clowns and storytellers to entertain them. It's a way to unwind after… slaughtering a few dozen people!" Naruto grinned nervously.

_Is he mocking again? _Sasuke frowned.

"I mean it must be hard to control the live of a whole empire! That's why you need to unwind! I didn't mean because you actually kill the people? Haha! No No! No way!"

"…"

"Did I mention that my stories don't have women in them?"

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked truly curious. Although he hated women, he still recognized that they were half of the world's population. Plus, most of the stories he had ever heard in his life was about a man and a woman.

"You will have to hear my stories to know!" Naruto blurted out.

"Fine, tell me a story."

"So, I will be your entertainment tonight? Not Ino?"

"Why not, but if I don't find your story entertaining, youwill be executed at sun-rise."

Naruto chuckled fretfully. "Okay…Hehe…"

**- To Be Continued- **

**What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 1, The curse of curiosity

**Hey everyone, **

I have had this chapter written for a while, but I planned to rewrite it completely. Yet, due to the fact that I hardly have time to eat this week, I thought I should post it as it is instead of delaying the update any further.

Note: Please take a look at my livejournal account.

Please Enjoy.

**Chapter 1, "The curse of curiosity"**

Sasuke rested his back onto his mattress, as his eyes followed a frantic Naruto cycle the room confused about where to sit.

"What are you doing?"

"A-" Naruto couldn't admit that he was too nervous to seat himself, and too anxious to avoid stalling. "Seating is very important in story telling. It's a science!" He lied.

"Just sit here," The raven haired boy pointed to an ottoman near his feet.

"Here?"

"Hn."

"Fine…" It was a bit degrading but Naruto wouldn't object. He was alive after all, and he was thankful for that. He had just realized that he was literally and foolishly gambling away his life.

A few minutes passed, without Naruto uttering anything except curses as he shifted his weight onto the mattress for a comfier position. His frantic moves were forcing the mattress to budge underneath Sasuke, irritating him to no ends.

"Naruto!" Sasuke angrily spat. His throaty voice was enough to scare the blond hairs off Naruto's nape.

"Yes… I will start now."

"Hn."

"…"

"Start."

Naruto almost squeaked. _You can do this, just try to remember the silly stories Kakashi used to tell you before bed_, He comforted himself. "A story told by a scarecrow says that o-once upon a time and decades ago, there was a… a…"

The blond boy felt the glare pierce through his body. He had to think of something. Anything! "There was a young boy with red fire-like hair."

He glanced towards the king for reaction, yet only saw an expressionless face, "With an expressionless face, that even people clamed he had a face of stone. He never looked sad, he never looked happy. Yet, that still face was enough to plant fear into the hearts of the people of his village although he was only five. Which… was… in the… sand. Yeah sand… Yeah!"

"You mean in the forsaken desert?" the raven corrected.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth and object, but then decided to save his breath.

"Anyway, his community lived in arid region outside of a great city ruled by the most powerful kings of time."

"Hn."

"His time I mean… Not this time."

"Hn."

"Every year, that king would send his commanding army, and rob the community out of all their crops, gold, and food. The soldiers raped the women-" When Naruto noticed the interested look on Sasuke's face he continued, "And… throw them into the desert to die. They kidnapped the children, and forced them into slavery. One day, the people had enough. They all convened in their chief's house to find a solution."

XXXXXXXX Gaara of the desert XXXXXXXX

"We should just surrender like we always do. We can't afford to stand up to such a powerful tyrant!" One villager shouted.

"Never! Death is much more noble then living in disgrace!" Another commented.

The argument got more heated until punches were exchanged. Suddenly, a wise man stood up in the middle of the crowd, and shouted "Silence!"

His voice shook the masses out of their frenzy. They turned their head towards the man as he told his plot. "We might not be as powerful as they are, but they are suppositious people. We can always use that to out advantage!"

"What, are we going to curse them with black magic?" One citizen mocked.

"No, but we can create a myth that is so pervasive and dreadful to place fear into their hearts. We can illusion them that we are much more powerful than they are."

The people listen in silence as the man explain how the myth was to be formed. A decided to pick a child, and start a legend about how a invincible monster lives within him. Poor Gaara, they picked him because of his creepy expression, flame-like hair, and the fact that his mother died while giving birth to him. They decided that no one would ever doubt this 'fact'.

The next year the soldiers came, the villagers picked ten unaided soldiers, murdered them, and soaked Gaara in their blood. Soon, they let the boy wonder the street infront of the soldiers. Sure, none of the forces believed a child could slaughter a troop of grown up men. The next year, the villagers killed twenty. They claimed that the boy was getting stronger.

By the third year, the king started fearing the myth. He was determined to vanquish the threat before the boy got too strong to over take. He rod on his horse, and led his troop to Gaara's house.

XXXXXXXX Pause story XXXXXXXX

Suddenly, Naruto stopped earning a disgruntled look from Sasuke. The king was actually getting hooked, not that he would ever admit.

The blond yawned as he laid his head down next to Sasuke's legs.

"Continue," he ordered.

"It's almost s-sun-rise..." The drowsiness roamed around the boy, as his lids felt heavier than ever.

"So? Dope, finish the story."

"Gossip. Homosexuality outlawed... A guy leaving your room..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep intending to say 'What would people say if they saw a guy leave your room early in the morning! Homosexuality is outlawed by you after all, and although I might just be telling you a story, people might speculate! I should leave before they wake up.' However, he only muttered some incoherent sentences.

"The king is going to destroy the town right? He will figure out their lie, and punish them?" Sasuke asked.

When Naruto gave no answer, Sasuke poked him in his arm. The blond grumbled.

The king hissed. He was used to getting whatever he wished for. Now, he had to wait until the blond woke up. "Fine tomorrow you finish the story." The ordered even though Naruto was asleep. Something about it made him feel as if he was still in control. "And you can sleep here. I will execute anyone who speaks an ill word about me."

The raven rested his head on his pillow padded with grey and black ostrich feathers. He sighed deliberating going back on his word, and throwing Naruto out of the room. May be the boy had bad intentions. May be he was going to slaughter him in his sleep. Yet, Sasuke was never comfortable backing away from something he had said. _The dope doesn't seem dangerous anyway... _

When he closed his eyes, the sound of soft moans and murmurs coming from the sleeping boy became more lucid. The boy breathed gently, heaving in a deep gasp every once in a while.

The raven hissed. He kicked the boy with his leg, "Keep quiet. You are breathing too loud." He wasn't used to sleeping next to someone else. Usually, at that time everyday, the poor girl would be escorted to the executioner.

Naruto shifted, slapping aimlessly at the leg. He then started rolling in bed, until his blond mope of hair was suffocating Sasuke's face.

The king gritted his teeth. He had only seen the boy from a distance before that day, since childhood. Back then, he used to hear Naruto's flamboyant voice roar through the palaces corridors. After a few years, the noise became a integrate part of the palace. Even then, he had always known that Naruto was going to be a _royal_ pain in the ass one day.

A few minutes later, the humming turned into a lullaby. The raven pulled the covers over his pale boy in the dark, and slipped into deep slumber.

The blond smiled slyly. Even if tomorrow was the last day he had to live, he was glad he saved at least one girl. He closed his eyes, dreaming about the character he had created, Gaara...

XXXXXXXX

Naruto stretched his arms brushing away the lethargy. He jumped up, as if he wasn't sleeping just a minute away. He looked around the room. The king wasn't anywhere to be found.

He started massaging his neck as he started to walk out trying to find Iruka to bring him the good news.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto paused, lips twitching. He turned around, and saw Sasuke sitting in the corner of the room reading something off a ragged stack of paper.

_Where the hell did he appear from? _"Hey," the tanned boy laughed nervously.

"Finish the story," He ordered.

"Now? It's still morning!" Naruto just about squeaked.

"It's afternoon."

"But I am hungry..." The boy whined.

"Just shut up, and continue the story." Yes, Sasuke was aware of the unfeasibility of his order.

"Your Majestyyyy," Naruto begged in a seesaw cute voice.

"No," The raven glared.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed eating Kabab and drinking Roselle tea. "Why can't I have sugar again? It tastes bad." He held the Maroon colored beverage up to make a point, poking his tongue out and scrunching his nose.

"Because that's my lunch in the first place, and stop dropping meat on my bed," Sasuke hissed. "Now, continue."

XXXXXXXX Gaara of the desert XXXXXXXX

The king swung his sword left and right, chopping off heads as he stormed through the village. Suddenly, he stopped when he noticed the tiny red head hindering his way.

"Is that the cursed child?" His voice hollered.

The crowd held their breath fearing that he would soon discover their lie.

"I will vanquish this demon, and pro-" The king suddenly clutched his chest with his right hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell down his horse, mouth foaming.

"The demon killed him!" A solider screamed, started an uproar of terror between the troops instantly. They ran away with their tails between their legs.

What the soldier's didn't know, was that Hiashi Hyūga, his Wazer, had used the opportunity to spike the king's water with venom just before the king started his raid. He had planned to frame the death on Gaara. He yearned for the thrown more than anything else after all.

XXXXXXXX Pause story XXXXXXXX

Sasuke interrupted Naruto, with a furious glare.

_What's with the crazy eyes? _Naruto swallowed in horror.

"Is my Wazer planning to assassinate me? Or is the Hyuga family?"

"Tsss," Naruto sighed. "You are really paranoid, aren't you? They are just names and positions I have used."

"Fiction is always the spawn of reality."

"No, I promise you neither Iruka nor the Hyuga family have any intentions for hurting you." Naruto sighed again. _If anything, they are the ones who are watching your back. _

The Uchiha looked at the other with doubt in his eyes.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the tale or not?"

"Go ahead," he still kept a cynical eye open.

XXXXXXXX Gaara of the desert XXXXXXXX

After the king's death, the Byuga family-

XXXXXXXX Pause story XXXXXXXX

"It was Hyuga not Byuga-"

"I am the one telling the story, not you! I say it's Byuga!" Naruto decided to change the name. He didn't want Sasuke having any suspicions and slaughtering the whole family for a story. God knows, the man was crazy enough.

XXXXXXXX Gaara of the desert XXXXXXXX

After the king's death, the Byuga family took control. However, they decided to forsake Gaara's village. They deemed it more troublesome than beneficial.

Fifteen years past without any raids on the village of Suna. In those years, the world changed. Suna changed. Gaara changed as well. The myth had grown stronger than ever to the extent that even the villagers of Suna believed it. Even Gaara believed that he was a monster.

Yet, rather than being acknowledged as the savior, he was shunned. The rejection and fear had caused Gaara to drift. 'The self fulfilling prophecy' was realized. He believed he was a monster, so he started acting like it. He killed the villages elder, and enforced his control over the village. Soon, Suna was strong enough to go into war with the country that had oppressed it long ago.

The red head led the troops to the gates of the Hyuga country. Neji Hyuga, a bitter man who was denied the position as the heir of the family regardless of his competence, led the Hyuga's troops.

XXXXXXX Pause story XXXXXXXX

Naruto paused when someone knocked on the door. The raven automatically tensed since no one was allowed near his room.

"Who dares to visit my room?" Sasuke frowned.

"Geez! May be someone is making sure you are alright. You should be thankful!" Naruto added.

"Go open," he ordered.

"W-what? You suspect it's an assassin, don't you? You want me to die for you-"

"I will kill you if you don't shut up right now-"

"Fine Fine! No need for death threats!" Naruto pouted, and jumped off the bed. He took a bite out of a piece of Kofta (1) as he opened the door.

"Master Itachi!" Naruto almost squeaked, eyes sparkling as they landed on the most handsome man he had ever seen.

"Hi, Naruto." The man smiled softly. He almost seemed unsurprised to see the blond in Sasuke's room. After all, he had known Naruto for years before being sent by his late father to lead the army expanding the territories of Mesopotamia.

Naruto giggled uncontrollably as he shifted on his feet like a teenage girl in love. "I missed you- I mean everyone misses you... He He hehehe..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I have missed everyone too."

The raven rolled his eyes watching how the blond was acting. "What are you doing here brother?" Sasuke finally asked in an attempt to free Itachi from Naruto's clinginess. He volunteered although the older Uchiha didn't seem to mind Naruto's actions at all.

"I thought it was about time for me to check on my little brother. Aren't you glad to see me?"

The raven coughed. Sure, he was pleased to be meeting his brother after a three year separation. However, he was still concerned about the troubles that could arise after Itachi's arrival. Most importantly, the question of who was the rightful ruler. After all, Sasuke had taken on the position subsequent to their father's death since Itachi was on his conquests. However, now that the legitimate heir was back, the issue was going to be dug out again. Not to mention, he couldn't predict Itachi's reaction when he would be informed that Sasuke had been killing women off every night.

"Sure. I am glad to have you back."

"Well then, I will leave you two to continue what you were doing. I will be in my room." Itachi nodded, eyes scanning Sasuke's face for a reaction. He had questions even though he wasn't an inquisitive man. All things considered, his homophobic brother was along in the room with Naruto, and it was no secret that the blond was into men.

"D-do you need any help unpacking?" Naruto bit his lip, and fluttered his eyelashes.

_Why the hell is he acting this way? It's like he is a different person. _Sasuke cringed.

"You just finish your food," Itachi messed with Naruto's hair, and the boy melted.

"Dope, let him leave. I want to hear the rest of the story now."

"Are you sure? I can give you a back rub. You must be sore _riding _the horse all day long," Naruto over looked Sasuke completely.

"Naruto!" The raven raised his voice trying to get Naruto to mind him. He hated it when all the attention went to his brother. It brought back some painful memories from his childhood years. It was frustrating having to live in your older brother's shadow.

"I think Sasuke is calling you," Itachi added examining Naruto. The boy had grown into a stunning young man seeing as the last time he had seen him the boy was just sixteen. He had always considered Naruto a kid with a crush. Yet taking into account how hot Naruto had become, he was starting to see the boy in a different light.

"He is fine..."

"Naruto!"

"Yes?" The blond turned around, with his yellow eyebrows furrowed in anger. His startling sapphire eyes met the other's glare with one of their own. "I am coming, okay!"

Sasuke _almost _gasped at Naruto's reaction. _How dare he raise his voice to me?_

"Do you want to die, slave?"

"C'mon Sasuke. You can let it slip this time for my sake, right?" Itachi interfered in an attempt to salvage the situation before it becomes problematic.

"Just for you, big brother." He nodded struggling to compose himself. "You. Come here, and finish the damn story."

"Okay okay..."

After Itachi left, Naruto finally walked over to Sasuke's bed. "Where were we?"

"The confrontation between Neji and Gaara."

"Oh yeah..."

XXXXXXXX Gaara of the desert XXXXXXXX

The Hyuga raised his sword up, and challenged Gaara to a dual. Given that the red head was overconfident, he quickly agreed.

He stood still as the Hyuga charged towards him, trusting that the monster in his will bring the other to his knees. Yet, the monster never appeared; Neji didn't wither and die suddenly. He attacked, and his attack succeeded slicing Gaara's chest.

As the blood trickled down the shocked boy's chest, he realized that he was indeed mortal. _How could this happen! How could this happen, mother! I... I can't die. _

The world suddenly faded into black for the little monster. When he reopened his eyes, Neji was on top of him. Penetrating him with his rock hard coc-

XXXXXXX Pause story XXXXXXXX

"Wait!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "What just happened?"

"What? Let me finish!" Naruto whined.

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

**- To Be Continued- **

**I wonder what will happen to Naruto... **

**So what do you think about the chapter? **

(1) Kofta is a Middle Eastern and South Asian meatball or meatloaf.


	3. Chapter 2, The new sensation

Hey everyone,

Thank for all your support. I have an exam tomorrow, but I thought I should update tonight. So here you go.

I will update my other stories soon as well.

**Chapter 2, "The new sensation"**

Naruto sat next to his older brother frowning. He glared at the dancers shaking their waists skillfully, waving their hands in the air forcing their streaming silk sleeves to flutter in the air. Green, blue, pink, and gold fabric moved infront of him like a waltz of colors. The exposed stomachs shimmied, while the hips staccato-ed with the beat of the drums. Enough to say, it wasn't the raven's scene.

Itachi smiled, watching the girls. He wasn't into them, but he didn't hold any hatred towards the females. "You have gathered a nice set of concubines here Sasuke."

"They are very... feminine," he spat the words like venom as one of them shook her bosom in his face with the music.

Itachi studied his brother's reaction briefly and then resumed watching the dance. "I have heard some disturbing rumors."

"What might they be?"

"In fact the rumors concern you."

"Many rumors concern me. The public don't have anything better then to rant and gossip about their king."

"They have the right to, don't you think so? You are responsible for them after all. You are responsible for their safety."

The raven raised his hands up signaling for the concubines to stop moving. Quickly the older maids ran into the court, and started instructing the girls to go back to the harem section of the castle.

"Is this your way of telling me your opinion of my ways of ruling?"

"Absolutely not. My statement didn't insinuate any judgment or offense."

"I see," although Itachi had stopped speaking, Sasuke knew that wasn't the end of it. A few seconds passed before hearing his brother cough. "I assume you have something to tell me."

"It disturbed me to know that most of the public tell lies about you marrying a virgin each night, and executing her the next morning. Even daughters of kings. Ridiculous lies."

The two brothers's glared at each other following the statement.

A small built male concubine froze once he heard the statement, while carrying a tray with two golden cups of crimson Pomegranate juice. His hands shook, causing him to drop the tray onto the floor.

"Such a beautiful boy. Don't worry. Just pick them up. It wasn't your fault," Itachi broke the connection, and addressed the boy.

"You have grown soft, brother. You think everyone is kind and everyone is 'beautiful'; the concubines, and even _him_."

Still beating around the bush, Itachi stood up and went to help the terrified boy. "And you don't agree?"

"Treason is a part of human nature."

"Little brother; it just occurred to me; where is your _beautiful _wife? I haven't seen her since my arrival." He had known exactly what had happened to her, but he wasn't going to come out and say it directly.

"Brother," Sasuke spoke heatedly, "I know a man of your intelligence and connections is always keen on keeping himself updated about the events happening in the castle."

"Too bad, then. I have always hoped I would become an uncle one day."

"Such a farfetched expectation. I find children overly loud and messy."

"Speaking of overly loud; I haven't seen Naruto since last night."

"He is occupied."

XXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXX

Naruto pursed his lips in annoyance. He huffed through his nose like a bull, feeling his behind getting exposed.

"Don't take my pants down," He whined in a seesaw voice.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk after what you have done?" Iruka stood at the other side of the room, face swelled with blood.

Naruto's body clenched, feeling Kakashi's cold hand being placed over his behind sending shivers down his spine.

"Relax Iruka. It's manageable."

"His majesty wanted to execute him. It was only by God's mercy that he agreed that you and I be responsible for his punishment."

"And you had to choose spanking," Naruto mumbled to himself in whispers.

"What did you say young man?" Iruka's eyes budged out crazily, "Smack him. Kakashi, Smack him."

"How old do you think I am?"

"How old _do you _think you are?"

"Hey, I am not responsible for him being homophobic!"

"Who in his right mind would tell their king- who banned homosexuality- a story about s-s-sex relationships between men?"

"Hey, my erotic scene were very refined and added to the plot development-"

"I said smack him!"

"Let's all calm down here," Kakashi sighed. "Iruka, it's all over now. We will just have to make sure he does not do anything this reckless again."

"Tell him, Kakash-"

**SMACK**

"Aww!"

"And Naruto, you will receive your punishment and then apologize to his majesty."

"B-"

"No buts."

XXXXXXXXX

The blond rubbed his bottom while staring angrily at the door leading to Sasuke's room, as if it was the door's fault. He shifted on his feet, adjusting his pants as not to tease his sore buns one last time before walking in.

The raven looked up at the man who had just invaded his room. He heaved a deep sighed.

"I came to say s-s-s-sorry."

"Go out, knock, and then come in," he stated in a monotone voice.

"I just said sorry!"

"Do it."

"Fine."

Naruto walked out, knocked, and then opened the door and walked in.

"Better?"

"You didn't wait for my permission."

"C'mon!"

"Out."

"Fine, anything else while we are at it?"

"Just watch your attitude."

"Bully," Naruto hissed to himself while walking out. He closed the door behind him, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Sasuke smirked enjoying acting childishly once in a while.

"Naruto," the blond clenched his fists. It wasn't enough that he had just been humiliated over Kakashi's lap because of the bastard.

"Idiot, no one is allowed into this part of the mansion."

"I am starting to see why someone would want to poison him," Naruto whispered to himself again.

"Come again?"

"I swear I won't try to assassinate you."

"Fine, come in."

The blond opened the door, walking in. He stood near the entrance pouting and looking away.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

_You- You- You bastard! You know why I am here! _"I am sorry," he whispered.

"You are...?"

"Sorry..." He whispered again.

"And what are you sorry for?" The raven bent down, resting his chin on his fused fingers.

"B-B-" _Because you are an arrogant homophobic prick! _"Because I didn't want my words infront of you."

"And what brought that change of attitude?" The raven smirked inwardly.

"You know."

"People enlighten me."

"You know. You were the one who told Iruka and Kakashi to punish me."

"And how did they punish you?"

Naruto clenched his fists hissing, "Like someone should have punished you when you were younger to keep you from becoming-"

"What? I am starting to think they didn't punish you hard enough-"

"You can do whatever you like to me-"

"May be I should have Iruka decapitated."

Suddenly, Naruto's face turned to blue. "They punished me severely."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I do, but I think it will offend you."

"Nonsens- Cover yourself!" Sasuke stood up, waving his hand as Naruto mooned him, showing him the two red hot buns.

"Why don't you call your guards to come and stop me? Oh wait; you don't like anyone in your room!"

The raven quickly started looking the other way, feeling anger gather up inside of him. "How dare you?"

"You asked for evidence!" Naruto spoke loudly as usual. _Come on, don't act so distressed. You don't know how many men would kill to see what you are missing!_

"You are dead!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard. "Sasuke, are you aright in there?"

"I am just fine, Itachi."

"May I come in."

"No need to."

"I insist," the older Uchiha said while opening the door. He froze for a second watching Naruto's ass hanging out, and Naruto staring at him upside down from in between his knees.

Blinking, he looked at his brother whose face was almost all drained out of blood. He smirked inwardly. "I see I came in at an inconvenient time."

"I was just about to sentence him to death," The raven said, his face finally filling with blood. His ears were getting awfully reddish, and a single vein was popping out the side of his jaw.

Itachi turned around again to take a better look at Naruto. He swallowed at the scene of the well sculpted luscious thighs, the two sizzling punished apples, and more importantly the obscured sight of a tanned member. He couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was tanned in such a private areas. That thought brought some mental images of the nude Naruto laying underneath the burning sun rays. In return, that thought made him imagine the blond touching himself alone on the beach.

Naruto felt a jolt travel though his body and into his cock, forcing it to harden painfully. Itachi's eyes on him might as well been stroking his manhood. Jumpily, the blond pulled his pants up blushing, and tripping down in the process.

"Brother," Sasuke furrowed his brows when he noticed Itachi daydreaming.

Itachi swallowed, "May I ask; why are you considering such a harsh sentence."

"He exposed himself to me."

"But brother, if people heard that a boy managed to get past all the surveillance and into your room, they might misjudge your security and power. You know what that would mean."

The raven nostrils flared mulling over his brother's seemingly wise theory. "Fine, I will spare his life, but it appears that I can't trust Iruka and Kakashi to be the ones disciplining him anymore."

"I can take over his punishment from now on," Itachi added. "I have been in charge of a whole army before. I know how to deal with _naughty _boys." He sent Naruto a look.

Seeing the look in his brother's eyes, something bugged Sasuke. He raised one eyebrow trying to decipher something outside his comfort zone. "I will take care of his punishment."

Itachi smiled politely, glancing once more at Naruto wondering who had abused his butt cheeks. "So be it, young brother. I would recommend a non physical punishment for such a stubborn boy." _It would be a shame to scar such a stunning body. _

"May be humiliation, or starvation," Sasuke mulled over while looking at a very polite Naruto. It was bewildering how the boy behaved around his brother.

_Why don't you let him punish me! _Naruto frowned looking away when his eyes met Sasuke's.

Itachi's eyes widened; his brother _really _did not appreciate beauty. "On second thought, I think some mild physical punishments would work best."

When Itachi looked at his brother' facial response, he gulped. "But nothing too severe, that it would actually show to others."

Disappointed, Sasuke hissed. "May be just a flogging."

_Just! _Naruto bit his lip holding in his anger. He didn't really care about the pain, but he hated that stuck-up attitude.

"I will leave you to it then," Itachi left, looking at Naruto until the moment he walked out of the door.

"You, come here." Sasuke pointed to underneath his feet. "Kneel down."

Naruto grimaced walking towards his punishment spot. He started to take off his shirt slowly, knowing that it was the standard procedure.

Meanwhile, the raven searched for the long whip- the one he had used on his wives before. Weighing it in his hands, he walked back towards Naruto. His eyes landed on the sun skinned back laid out for him to punish. Soft skin, an inviting nape, and delicious shoulders. The lean muscles made his heart clench. Looking down, he noticed how Naruto's crack was very obvious.

Suddenly, the raven started feeling anxious for no particular reason. He had punished a lot of women before, but now the tasked seemed harder than expected. He was uncomfortable being around a half nude man.

As if on cue, Naruto whined wiggling his back as if he was saying _'Don't keep me waiting. The anticipation is driving me insane.'_

He took a step back, but the bitterness of folding struck him. He raised his hand up with the whip determined not to go back on his word. Yet, he flaked. He decided to buy some time.

"Do you know why you are being punished, idiot?"

"Don't insult me, and just do it."

The words provoked Sasuke, who had turned around to avoid looking at the nude back. He snapped the whip between his hands, resulting in a roaring sound that Naruto couldn't help but fear.

"Watch your tone. You might be sassy right now, but when that whip starts coming down you will be begging for mercy," The raven gathered himself, and turned around. Immediately, his eyes landed on Naruto sitting in Indian position.

He gaped, examining the abs with his eyes. Not to mention, the perky nipples waiting to be sucked.

"I-I-" Sasuke coughed noticing how flabbergasted he sounded. "I think I will postpone your punishment for now. I just remembered an-"

"Stop teasing and mocking me, and just do it," Naruto frowned. Waiting was worse than the actual punishment.

"Cover yourself and leave."

Naruto started putting on his shirt and walking towards the door. When he reached it, he turned around frowning. "How about tonight? Are you going to marry another girl?"

"You should fear for your life instead of a girl you don't even know. People are selfish."

"Don't assume things about everyone when you don't let anyone close enough to see things for yourself. Plus, I don't want a girl dying in my place."

"Leave."

XXXXXXXX

The girl slept on the floor near Sasuke's bed, as he watched from his chair at the corner watching like a hawk. He had ordered her off the bed, since he hated when anyone slept in his bed. But, even though she was asleep, he felt insecure. He couldn't lift his eyes off of her suspecting that she would slit his throat the moment he looked away.

He swallowed, examining her body. He honestly had no problem seeing her half nude. In fact, the scene just sickened him when he gave it too much thought. Nothing like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach while watching Naruto, though.

He sighed feeling boredom set on him. He had enjoyed the blonde's absurd stories earlier, even if he wouldn't admit it. Yet now, it was just him, his suspicions, and the darkness of the night. He fisted his neck feeling something suffocate him. _May be someone cursed me. Someone who wants those thoughts to force me to let my guard down... _

**- To Be Continued- **

**I am really interested in knowing what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3, The wind

I think you might be surprised!

**Chapter 3, "The wind blows both ways" **

Naruto pouted ogling at a particularly large sapphire stone fixed at the center of the ceilings decorations. He puffed his cheeks feeling helpless, not knowing how to save the girl without endangering Iruka. He suddenly sat up looking at the said brunette.

The wazer was snoring softly on the floor next to Naruto's bed. He had slept their earlier to prevent Naruto from doing anything reckless. He hugged his pillow, snuggling it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Is the wazer in there?"

Iruka got up frowning. He swallowed feeling his throat dry. "Come in."

Two guards walked in dragging last night's virgin. They shoved her onto the ground,

"Let me guess, he wants Iruka to dispose of her-" Naruto hissed, already deciding to take a stand.

The flat nosed strapping guard twisted his ugly lips, "His Majesty has ordered that you make sure she is wedded to Naruto Uzumaki before the end of the day."

"B-But, she is already married to his Majesty," Iruka swallowed the million thoughts storming his mind.

"He annulled the marriage using his authority lip

as the king, Iruka-sama," the politer guard spoke. "I think you should rush it, for Naruto's sake. He swore to execute them both if they don't get married before mid-night."

Iruka blinked, the shock still not setting in. _Why would he do something like that? That doesn't make sense. _He turned to glance at Naruto only to see the boy clutching the bed sheets with all his vigor, turning his knuckles yellow.

"No!"

"Naruto, his Majesty decided." Shikamaru, the guard, spoke whispering 'troublesome'.

"It's my life. I have the choice."

"You won't have a life if you don't obey," Iruka commented frowning. "Endure, and be content with your fate. You are in a better situation than many others."

The blond gulped, eyes flickering and tearing up. He stared at the kneeling pale girl with the short dark mane, and crystal eyes.

"But..." He gritted his teeth.

"It's her life on stake as well."

He glanced at her again. She looked up at him, "D-d-d-don't m-m-mind me."

He bit his bottom lip. Ironically, that was his chance to finally save the girl's life.

XXXXXXXX

Itachi walked through the garden towards where his brother sat. He sighed knowing how rare Sasuke would agree to sit in an open area where anyone could jump him. _Something must be up. _

"Young Brother, you summoned me?"

The raven turned to look towards his brother, still keeping an eye on the concubine playing with the small child around 40 meters away. He had been suspicious of her ever since he caught her glimpsing at him. He didn't bother to consider that it was a rare scene to see him out and about, that she just had to take a peek.

"Yes, Itachi. I have decided to fix this country's biggest problem."

_Oppression? _ Itachi raised one eyebrow. "How so?"

"Theft, burglary, and delinquency have been on the rise the last few years. It occurred to me that because men can not afford to marry, they are acting out of frustration. So if I facilitate marriage, then I will be challenging their energy towards something constructive; like controlling their wives," he spat out the last word.

Itachi froze trying to figure out if his brother was serious or just muttering out some practical joke. "So, you will provide financial assistance for newly weds?"

"Actually, I decided to form a new administration that will match couples together. Whoever does not get married by the age of twenty one will be sold in slave markets."

Itachi froze again. His brother had lost it. His brother had finally lost it. He hadn't planned on challenging his brother's thrown, but the idea seemed to be getting more tempting by the second. He loved his brother, but he wasn't about to see him sink the empire.

"Sasuke, don't you think this is a bit extreme."

"Nonsense," he rested his chin on his fingers. "I have already come up with the first participants; Naruto and some girl."

Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened to twice their original size. "Sasuke, how did you come up with this idea?"

"I was thinking about a way to discipline Naruto and to keep him from forcing himself into our minds. Then I thought the idea could be applied on a broader scale."

'_Forcing himself into our minds?'_ "The people are not going to accept it very easily. And most probably the guards won't agree to enforce that law. Some of them have daughters, and some others have a beloved girl- or guy- on mind."

The raven frowned.

"Are you alright, little brother?" He tapped Sasuke on the head gently. Instead of pouting mischievously like he used to when younger, Sasuke flinched readying himself to fight back anytime.

Itachi backed away gulping, "I would never hurt you."

The younger Uchiha looked away slyly, "I believe you." _As if anyone would admit his devious intentions upfront!_

The older man sighed worrying for his brother. He had known Sasuke to be a little paranoid, but he was starting to go over board. Starting? He had _already gone _overboard. Itachi didn't have a freckle of trust in him anymore. Something extreme had to be done.

"What was Naruto's answer?"

"He doesn't have a choice."

"I see."

"Tonight is either his wedding night, or his funeral."

"... Will you be there tonight? At the wedding, I mean?"

Sasuke hissed, "As if I would go to a rush commoner's wedding."

XXXXXXX

Iruka's lids flickered as he watched Naruto sit in his jasmine decorated Kosha (1). The blond was staring away from the noisy beating of the drums infront of him, and into the palm of his hand. A pain look covered his face, as he smiled politely at his bride everyone in a while, trying to comfort her as well.

Seeing the hurt look in the face of the boy he'd always considered a son, Iruka grimaced. His head fell down in defeat. In his despair, a soothing hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Kakashi... I am betraying him."

"You can't call it that," the taller man added mulling the notion of 'treachery' in his head. "It's okay if it is for his own good."

"I wish I could do something, but..." Iruka hesitated. "I am scared for his life... mine..."

"We all are," Kakashi whispered to himself before bending down to Iruka's level and planting a kiss on the sun kissed cheek.

Iruka raised his eyebrows, gently pushing Kakashi away. "Did you lose your mind? Not here. Someone might see."

"I love you," He tilted his head to the side, eyes curling up.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? Is something wrong?" The brunette couldn't wrap his mind around his lover's actions. He would never risk exposing their relationship- and their lives- so how come he was acting this way in public?

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," He wiped the other's cheek with his thumb, looking at him intensely. "Iruka... Take care of Naruto, and let him take care of you."

"Where are you going?"

"Surveillance," Kakashi smiled softly.

Shikamaru appeared behind him, nodding to Iruka. "It's time."

Iruka's eye brows rose as his heart started to clench. Kakashi was the army head so he wasn't the one to go out on surveillance. He only trained and managed the soldiers and guards.

XXXXX

The older Nara stood holding his sword, and leaning against the rough wall. A group of other sturdy men sat on the ground near him, discussing over the plans.

"If this doesn't work..." One of the men frowned.

"It will work. Just put your trust in God," another answered.

"Lets agree that whoever survives, he will look after the rest's wives and kids."

"No question."

"Tell my kids, I died for their futu-"

"Stop being so bleak. We will make it."

"I sure hope so."

"Yeah, we have the rightful heir on our side."

Kakashi waited till the last finished his words and added, "In the land of the rising sun, there is mercenary who blend in with the night. They assassinate and they infiltrate. They call them the Ninja. For tonight, clutch your hilts, men, we are Ninjas."

The little speech might have drawn some laughs, if their lives weren't at risk. This time however, they nodded instead of the loud shouts declaring war.

"Let's go. Our fate is waiting."

Slowly they ran into the night, hearing the loud noises of Naruto's wedding cloud the air allowing them room to breath. They circled the castle, and waited for one of the concubines to open the Harem's outside window for them to sneak in from. The girls lowered their woven silk and wool robes for the soldier's to climb one after the other.

"We have drugged the guards in this wing. Hurry," a blond girl spoke harshly, remembering the hell Sasuke had put her through, seeing her friends die one day a time. She had always dreaded her turn, but today she had surrendered her soul to the freedom fighters.

The last guard climbed in looking a beautiful concubine in the eyes as she looked back with kohl (2) contoured eyes.

The girls ran, dresses fluttering in the air, showing the men the way through the vast harem. "Be safe."

**XXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXX**

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed walking into the archery training grounds. He glanced at the silver haired man arching his bow gracefully. "Chief."

"Nara, is something wrong?" Kakashi said scoring a bull's eye.

"I have a message for you."

"Go ahead."

The guard glanced at the soldier's training a few meters away until the army leader got his point. He dropped his bow next to him. "How about we spare, Shikamaru? I am sure it would be interesting if you are anything like your father."

The man nodded, walking with the older man to the private sparing room.

The men stood opposite to each other, they circled the room waiting for the right moment to strike. Suddenly, both of them rushed in, and the loud clanging of swords could be heard.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kakashi smiled, already excited.

"The walls have ears, chief," his words were over shadowed by another ringing. He stood pushing his sword against the other's blade.

"What is it?"

**CLANG**

"You already know about the public organization aiming to dethrone him?"

Kakashi backed away, "I raised him up."

"You raised Itachi up as well. Plus, he is the rightful heir to the thrown."

Kakashi went in again, slicing through the air bringing Shika to an inch of his life. "Troublesome," Shika's sweat dropped.

"Focus on your feet's movement."

"He is planning another fanatical law. The people are fed up, and the higher ups are starting to doubt his sanity.

"We need to move quickly. Tonight. Are you in?"

"You are asking me to d- **CLANG- **decide to betray my king?"

"And save the country."

"Iruka would never agree to it."

"He won't have a choice. He will be at Naruto's wedding when we will slip out, and-"

"Aren't you saying too much, considering I didn't agree to help you yet. May be I will –**CLANG- **snitch on you."

"Be there, chief." Nara said lowering down his sword. "Or at least don't stand in our way. Enough died because of him."

**XXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat ogling at the girl sitting by his feet. He swallowed thinking of to another man to be wedded soon.

"Your Majesty, are you sure you don't want me to bring you-"

"No."

The girl nodded understanding that she had no way to drug him. She was doing this the hard way. She a few feet away. Suddenly, she turned around swinging the vase towards him.

The raven was quick on his feet, he caught her hand twisting it behind her back, and breaking it. "I knew it!"

She screamed turning around and scratching him in the face. She escaped him running towards the bed, when he trailed. She kicked, but his hands seized her neck. His nails sinked in the flesh drawing blood, as he started to choke the last of her breath out of her.

Her legs kicked and flapped left and right, as she scratched at his arm, staring into his red fire eyes swarming with insanity.

"Let her go," A throaty voice ordered. A voice Sasuke recognized.

He tried to turn around but he felt a swords tip press against his back. Still clutching the dying girl's neck, he spat. "You finally did it, Itachi."

"You need help, little brother. I can't let you run lose. When you recover, I will give you back your throne."

"Nonsense!" Sasuke turned around allowing the sword to slash his back. "You have always wanted to take my throne. You wanted me dead ever since I was born! You wanted me dead!" He screamed.

"The thoughts inside of your head are over powering, I know. Fight against them. The brother I knew was just and fair. What happened?"

"Don't talk to me as if I am insane!"

"Brother..." Itachi spoke sadly.

"I will kill you for your treason."

The older raven heaved a sigh, "Right now, your men are taking down the few blinded enough to keep supporting your madness. Brother, you won't kill any one again."

The raven ran full force into his brother, but the hand that was used to combat was stronger. The older Uchiha shoved him into the ground. "You are not stronger than me. Now, stop fighting back. I don't want to hurt you."

"Is it the money? Is it the power? What-"

Right then the door opened. A group of men swarmed the room, some covered in wounds. "I think it's time to announce the news to the public your majesty," the soldier addressed Itachi. "Many of the city's public are attending Naruto's wedding in the public court."

"Sorry, Sasuke. I have a wedding to put an end to."

- To Be Continued -

(1) Kosha: It's like two seats or a couch for the bride and groom to sit on during the wedding.

(2) Kohl: Arabian eyeliner.

**Chapter 4, Preview**

"Naruto, untie me."

"You think I am stupid or what?" Naruto teased standing infront of the bound raven. "You will just attack me."

"Naruto!" The raven screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not like the robes are cutting through your wrists. You thank God your brother is _that_ kind. In what world a prisoner _like you _is kept in the king's room."

"Shut up you idiot. He is fooling you all."

"They should have gagged you..."

A few minutes passed as Sasuke thrashed about trying to set himself free. When he was drained out of energy, he settled for sending death glares at the blond.

Naruto played with his tongue, flicking it out of boredom. "Say, Sasuke-"

"It's 'your Majesty'."

"Say, _Bastard, _why do you hate gay men so much?"

"It's unnatural."

"Y-yo-you are unnatural!"

Sasuke hissed, swinging his body to be able to lie on his other side.

"So... you really hate them, right?"

"Not more than I hate you."

"So you would never kiss a man?" Naruto pursed his lips.

"Stop being an idiot."

"Especially me? right?"

"Shhhh!" Sasuke huffed.

"Hey Sasuke, give me a kissy kissy kiss!" Naruto pursed his lips together, kissing the air as he climbed on top of the raven pinning him down. He started planting wet loud kisses all over the raven's face intentionally, enjoying as the other's nose scrunched.

"I will kill you."

"Yeah, Baby, kill me! Kill me harder," He humped the raven, licking his lips. "All night baby! All night!" He wiggled one eyebrow teasing the ex-king.

**- What do you think? -**


	5. Chapter 4, Messing with Tyrants

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the long delay. To be honest, this chapter is sort of a filler. But I have already started writing chapter 5. Nowadays, I feel uninspired and sort of empty. Hopefully, I'll be back to my regular self soon. Fingers crossed.

**Chapter 4, "Messing with Tyrants in bondage." **

Sasuke started wiggling and growing angrier by the second. On the other hand, Naruto laughed loudly, while humping him and rubbing their bodies together. Suddenly, Naruto stopped his smile fading. He had felt the other's erection rub against the inside of his thigh. He froze for a second, hardly breathing. A few seconds later, he let out a deep breath while looking away distressed. He hadn't expected that. He gulped again. "S-S-S-"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The taller Uchiha asked standing by the door.

Naruto flustered feeling guilty for no obvious reason. "Hehehe," He rubbed the back of his head mischievously. "It's hard not to tease him when he's tied up. Plus, his ears get all red. I couldn't resist the temptation."

As if the blonde's words reminded Itachi, he turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, I want to untie you, but I don't trust that you will restrain yourself. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you traitor," the raven looked away furrowing his brows.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, suddenly seeming too weak to have been the crazy tyrant who killed people by cause of suspicion. "Bastard, you should talk to your brother nicely."

Itachi walked towards Naruto, resting his warm hand on the tanned shoulder. "Naruto, be nice to him."

"Okay," the boy surrendered quickly.

The long fingers slid down the shoulder, and started massaging the firm muscles until they rested on the small in Naruto's back. "Why don't you wait for me in my room, I have something I wan-"

"Disgusting!" Sasuke spat. "You betrayed me for him. For a whore. Just because I was going to get rid of this devil-"

Naruto froze, jaw falling down at the sudden out burst. He watched as Sasuke fanatically wiggled and cussed. He opened his mouth to talk back, but Itachi squeezed his hand gently urging him not to talk.

"Sasuke, you can't just give in to every thought you have. Fight those thoughts. Don't let them take over you."

"I said don't talk to me as if I am crazy!" He shouted again, face the color of cheery.

Naruto swallowed. Sasuke really seemed to be losing his mind, even compared to his normal unstable self. He was detached, and yet would start having a tantrum. Maybe it was the stress of losing his position, Naruto figured.

"Sasuke, stop." Itachi said before walking out.

On his way, he passed by Iruka who sat next to a guard. Itachi loved the brunette like a father, therefore he could never handcuff him. Still, he had asked the guard to keep an eye just in case; Iruka had been whipped by Sasuke for far too long developing a habit of bending over backwards for him. Plus, he also knew that the man loved Sasuke like a son, less than Naruto but too much as it was.

"Iruka, I will send for some doctors I have met in my visit at Egypt and Syria. I heard about such a disease before; one that would make you suspicious of everyone, and unable to control your behaviors. Until they arrive, find some local physicians to examine him before he hurts himself," Itachi spoke feeling Naruto tense standing behind of him. He then continued towards his room.

Naruto clutched his fists suddenly feeling guiltier for teasing a sick man. "Do you- do you mean he was doing all of this because he was sick?"

"I don't know, Naruto. I am a man of war, not a man of science... It is just that that man back in the room wasn't the brother I have grown up with. Sasuke had always been slightly mistrustful, but he always had a sense of justice and rationality."

"How can a disease cause someone to act like a tyrant, anyway? If he was in any kind of pain, he would have taken some healing herbs or medicine."

"It's not physical pain that I am worried about," Itachi turned around when he reached his bed. He looked at the boy infront of him Naruto was obviously occupied with Sasuke's dilemma. "Don't think about it too much."

"I am not," Naruto looked up, suddenly blushing when he noticed the other's piercing look.

He stretched his hand out fondling Naruto's cheek, and then slid it down against a covered chest. When Naruto didn't object, he let his hands wonder to a more sensitive area, and cupped the boy's ass. He felt Naruto's rear clench, and his body tense as the boy clearly melted from the touch.

"Naruto."

"Y-Yeah," the boy's voice hardly made it out, almost losing its roaring regular tone.

"Why do you allow me to touch you whenever and wherever I want?" He asked sincerely. Even if Naruto was gay- which was obvious regardless of the social taboo- wouldn't he want to be more discreet about it? Itachi wondered.

"Oh," Naruto flustered. "Sorry."

The other chuckled, "It's not that I mind it. I actually like it _a lot. _Who wouldn't want to touch that?" He squeezed the bun harder, and then smacked it once.

"Y-y-you like it?" Blond eyelashes flickered, Naruto almost squealing. "Really?"

Itachi bent down whispering in Naruto's ear huskily, "I love it."

The blond gulped, then stuttered and gapped.

"You look so adorable when flustered," Itachi backed away smiling. "Now, I have a country to run. Make sure Iruka and Sasuke are well taken care of."

"I will," Naruto nodded like an obedient child. He waited in silence for a few seconds as if waiting for Itachi to resume touching him. A soft smack on the rear was enough to jump start him.

He kicked the door open out of habit, but started to tip-toe once he noticed the raven was asleep. He approached the bed, eyeing the resting face.

"You wouldn't know he is an a**..."

"I am not an a**." Sasuke mumbled forcing Naruto to shudder.

"Jerk! You startled me! Do you sleep with one eye open or something?"

"Actually, an idiot woke me up because he can't act civil."

"You look so pretty when you're rude, should I start kissing you again?" Naruto warned.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Naruto stated. "You're gay by the way."

"That's nonsense," Sasuke spat.

Naruto smirked, "I would have believed you if your b**** wasn't rubbing against me earlier."

"I'll cut your tongue and step on it as you watch one day."

"You want me to shut up?" Naruto smirked once again.

"No, I adore your nauseating voice," the removed king mocked. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Since you love it so much, how about I finish the story? You know, the one about Gaara and the Byuga butt F**king?"

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto giggled before tickling Sasuke. He wasn't very ticklish to Naruto's disappointment. Yet, the blue orbits caught a glimpse of a laceration around Sasuke's wrist. "You should stop moving. The rope is cutting into your skin."

Sasuke squirmed even more violently, as Naruto tried to pin him down. No use, the ex-king was sturdier.

"Are you crazy? Do you want it to cut into your veins?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto had just planted an idea into his mind.

"I don't want you to die. It's not that I'm helplessly in love with you or anything; I just don't like people dying. Plus, Itachi would be heart broken if his brother-"

"Then untie me."

Two blond brows furrowed. "How stupid do you think I'm? The first thing you'll do once you're free is try and kill me."

"Fine let me die then."

"Better idea, I hit you on the head with that vase," he pointed at a gold vase by the bed. "You faint and don't try and kill yourself."

"You're idea of saving me from myself is killing me?"

"You won't die. You'll just be in coma for a few days."

"Fine. I'll go ahead and start cutting my wrists with the robe. Feel free to smack me on the head anytime," Sasuke smirked, bluffing.

"Great. You know you can get hard even when in a coma."

"Great to know, really." Sasuke wiggled, and watched as Naruto walk slowly towards the vase.

Naruto turned around smiling. "And don't worry, I '_know'_ the guy who works in the medical board. I'll make him promise he won't do to you what he and the other nurses do to the other coma patients."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. He won't do it to you. I'll make him promise," Naruto's grin widened watching the expression on Sasuke's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? The female orderly will... and the male ones will... You won't be sore by the time you wake up. No worries."

"Are you insane?"

"Not completely."

"Don't lie such outrageous lies!"

"I'm not lying," he held his laughter back. "And you better be nice to me, or I'm not going to call in a favor for you. So, should I smack you now or are you going to stop wiggling?"

Sasuke froze. "I don't believe you. I'm not an idiot."

"But you are paranoid. Are you telling me that you are not the least suspicious?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before sighing. "Plus, you won't be able to accuse them of anything when you wake up, or else they'll reveal how your body truly reacts when it's touched by men."

On that note, Naruto turned around and left the room. As soon as he was out, he started giggling. He didn't know before he was capable of spewing so much lies, and not bursting out in laughter.

He waited for a few more seconds before walking back in. The raven haired man wasn't moving. 'It worked,' Naruto thought, yet he kept silent about it.

"Gaara's eyes fluttered as he woke up. He could only see a haze; he could feel the heat pressing down on him and inside of him." Naruto started.

XXXX Gaara of the desert XXXX

He pressed up against the heat, and he felt flesh meet his hands. Then fingers wrapped around his wrists and pushed his hands over his head. He blinked again before seeing the half nude Byuga hover on top of him. Instantly, he tried to push him off. "Get away from me!"

"Shh!" The Byuga hushed him. "Shhh!"

"Get off," Gaara gritted his teeth. "Get off before the monster inside of me-"

"I'm the only one inside of you," Neji mumbled. "Plus, you are a token of war. I own you now."

Gaara screamed as he started pounding his fists against the milky body, "Let go!"

"Shh!"

"I'll kill you. Mother will kill you!"

"Who is Mother? The monster?" He pinned down Gaara's hand as if they were made out of paper.

Gaara panted. "Just wait and see. You'll regret ever touching me."

"You don't have a monster inside of you."

"Ask anyone from Suna-"

"I don't care what they say. It's a myth."

"What if it's not?"

"Then I'll tame it," he planted a kiss on the other's neck. "I think he'll like me touching him just as much as you like me touching you."

"I've have killed before. I'll kill again."

"What a naïve little kid? You think you can lay a hand on me? That's the same kind of thinking that led you to believe you can raise a war against my country, and not end up as a slave."

**- To be continued- **


	6. Chapter 5, The tease and the cynical

**Chapter 5, "The tease and the cynical" **

Naruto walked through the crowded city lanes, taking turns into streets that kept getting narrower. The deeper he sunk into the maze, the more peculiar the scene around him changed. Through out time, there hadn't been a single city without a secret nightlife in the bosom of it. So did his city.

He stood in front of a tavern where the banned alcohol was served, as well as twinks and bears. Naruto wasn't there for the services, but just to socialize. It wasn't easy meeting people with the same 'interest' as him, because of the laws Sasuke had established.

The blood was always proud of the looks he got from the men at the door, and the men in all the dark corners. They all wanted him. They wanted him because of his looks, and especially because of his unique hair and sapphire eyes. Everything about him was similar to a precious piece of jewelry; golden with precious stones.

He passed by a handsome man, skidding into him lightly, before heading towards where his friends sat. He looked back, and gave the man a playful look.

"Everyone is talking about what happened in the royal castle," Shikamaru said as he chugged down his drink.

"We are here to unwind," Neji replied to the other, as he eyed Naruto who was in turn exchanging flirty looks with the handsome man he had passed earlier. "You should be more like Naruto here."

"Something is worrying me, but I can't put my finger on it," Shikamaru explained. "Naruto, how is the king?"

"You see Master Itachi more than I do. You tell me," Naruto turned around grinning. "Do you know if he likes the firmer sex?"

"Firmer sex?"

"Men."

"I was asking about Master Sasuke," Shikamaru ignored Naruto's comment. He knew how bad it could go when you get involved with kings. Power corrupts and spoils the mind, he believed.

"He's fine. Still bitching and complaining."

"Well, he was just dethroned," Shikamaru stated.

"And yet you keep on calling him Master and king," Neji mocked. "I would have given my life for him when he was still sane, but the man lost what was left of his sanity a long time ago. Towards the end, he was even suspicious of me."

Naruto bit his lips, rubbed the back of his head, "I think it's my fault."

"I doubt that."

"I used you as a character for my story. I panicked and you popped into my mind."

The Hyuga frowned, voice getting deeper and more dangerous, "And what kind of character was I exactly?"

"A brave warrior," Naruto smiled, before whispering, "Who fucks Gaara and takes over his king."

The Hyuga's glare was sharper than knifes. Naruto gulped. "I'm sorry."

"Did you want me dead or are you just asinine?"

"Asinine," Naruto whispered, pouting.

Kiba suddenly popped his head in, before sitting himself between Shikamaru and Neji, and forcing both men to scoot over. "Someone was talking about you," Kiba pointed with one finger to Neji, his mug tipping to the side spilling the alcohol onto the wooden table. He tabbed twice onto the table, smirking.

"I'm not interested," Neji looked away, acting apathetic.

"Could it be Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"He wouldn't stop asking about Neji. Neji this, Neji that. And the way he calls him by his first name, and then flusters about it; I can tell, he's crazy about you." Kiba said. "I don't get why though. I'm much more handsome, and I last much much longer, if you know what I mean," he continued, angling his head and winking at the end.

"Everyone knows what you mean," Naruto smiled.

"You can test me yourself though," Kiba grinned, leaning closer to Naruto.

"Nah, I have someone else in mind."

"Damn," Kiba hissed, half jokingly. "I'll treat you like a king."

"Forget about him; he wants a real king," Shikamaru said, before leaning across Kiba, and closer to Neji. "It looks like Naruto's story is true after all."

"I'm not interested in men," Neji stated. "Especially him."

"Says the man eyeing the twink across the room."

"Until the law is barred, I can't break it," Neji stated. "I can't touch any man, even him. It's the drawback of being the law enforcer. I have to enforce it upon myself."

"But you are still here," Shikamaru nodded, signaling with his eye balls to the scene around them; men sucking alcohol our of other men's belly buttons, others saddling others, as well as kissing and fucking all around.

"Well, I can't arrest everyone, can I?"

Naruto turned around, and away from the man he was eyeing again, "You are just teasing yourself looking at all these hot guys, and not being able to go to the back alley with any of them."

"Isn't that what you are doing, little virgin blondie?" Kiba whispered into Naruto's ears. "You are just tempting that man over there, but he's never going to get you."

Naruto stood up, with a smile on his face, "I need to go. I have other plans."

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes, "Naruto, stay away from Master Itachi. It's better you don't get involved with that family."

"Bye guys," Naruto leaned down slowly, and seductively kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"Tease!"

Back at the royal place, Naruto walked in with yet another tray of food for the removed king. He sat it on the bed beside a glaring Sasuke.

"Took you long enough," the raven hissed.

"Well, I'm not your servant anymore. I'm doing this because I was asked _as a favor _to look after you."

"Fine, just untie me so I can eat," Sasuke wiggled.

"I'll feed you again."

"I'm not going to try and kill you. Just remove that damn rope!"

"That is exactly what someone who wants to kill me would say," Naruto poked his tongue out, quoting what Sasuke used to say. "Get up."

The raven hissed, as Naruto helped him sit up. The blond took a slice of the chicken to Sasuke's mouth, and let the other bite into it.

"I cooked this. Do you like it?"

"Tastes like commoners food."

Naruto pursed his lips, "Well, not really. Because of you, your taxes, and your wars, commoners can't afford chicken or beef."

"I only raised the taxes to fortify our army. We need Mesopotamia to be protected or it would have been a prey from all the other empires."

"If you cared about Mesopotamia this much, you wouldn't have provoked kings by murdering their daughters."

Sasuke looked away, only looking back at Naruto when the blond pushed another piece of meat against the pinkish lips. "All great kings were hated in their time."

"All rotten kings were hated in their time as well, but still, at least you know the people hate you." Naruto then whispered, "Although I don't encourage hating anyone. But you really showed us hell."

"Was I really that horrible?" Sasuke whispered as well, but low enough only for himself to hear. It wasn't that he was doubting himself and his actions, but… now that he was stripped of the power that made him impenetrable to consequences, he was starting to feel more human in some way or another.

"They suspect it might be an illness," Naruto said. "I suppose it might be true; some of your actions were truly the actions of a madman."

"What do you mean they suspect it's an illness?" Sasuke lowered his voice, eyebrows furrowing.

"Something wrong with your mind."

"As in insane?" Sasuke looked away, gulping. "T-that is just an excuse to justify what they had done to me."

"If it is an excuse, then it's master Itachi's excuse not to execute you."

"Execute me? I'll fucking kill them all!" Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of their socks from fury.

"Do you think a sane man can kill as many people as you did, and not be executed?" Naruto tossed the food away.

"But I'm not just a ma-" Sasuke froze.

"Not just a man?" Naruto asked. "You think you are a king? You're not a king anymore. Or do you think your more than a man? More than human? You're not God. You don't have the right to say who dies and who lives without suffering the consequences!"

"Aren't you too self-righteous for a whore? Don't think I don't see the way you parade yourself in front of my brother-"

A second later, Naruto stood by the door, his hands made into fists. Sasuke, the man who was no longer an untouchable, laid stunned with a burning red cheek.

"I'm here because he asked me to help you. He probably asked me and not anyone else, because I'm the only one he can trust not to poison you."

"Well I'm relieving you from your duty."

"You can handle having blood on your hands, but I can't," Naruto clinched his fists. "I just want you to know why I will be here tomorrow to feed you, after what you have said."

Naruto walked out, slamming the door behind him.

When Naruto proceeded towards the ex-king's room the next morning, he noticed countless guards standing in front of its door. His heart fell to his feet. Couldn't it be that someone managed to kill the raven over night? Did he kill himself? Naruto gulped, pressing his hand against his chest. He wasn't very fond of the man, but…

He took brave steps inside the room, only to see five guards, including Shikamaru, trying to move Sasuke. The man was clinching and quavering, obviously disturbed by the fact. Naruto knew how much the man hated people inside his room, so it must have been killing him to have so many inside his room touching him, Naruto figured. He looked almost in pain.

"What's happening?" The blond asked.

"His Majesty ordered us to move _this man's _restrains to a different position so his body won't be cut from over-"

The guard paused when Sasuke launched his legs at him. He retained the leg, and then continued mockingly, "And since he is so tame, we need half a dozen of us to do it."

Naruto stood silent, but not overlooking the shock on Sasuke's face when he was called 'this man'. Naruto could see it. He could see the ego and the disillusion of the raven shatter like glass and tear like paper. "Well, don't take long guys, I need to feed him."

Sasuke kicked again, before one of the guards smacked him violently on the head. So violent, in fact, Naruto heard the knuckles thumb against Sasuke's skull, and then again against his nose. "Stop it!" Naruto swallowed, shifting.

The guards stared up at him, as if saying, he deserved it.

"He is still your king's brother. You shouldn't hurt him."

In a few minutes, Naruto was once again the only man in the room, other then the Uchiha. He sat next to him in bed, with a wet towel in hand to press against the other's bleeding nose.

"You didn't need to defend me," Sasuke stated, ogling at Naruto. It was taunting. It as in the guilt inching at his defenses. Naruto could have just left the men beat him to death, and Itachi wouldn't be able to pin point who committed the murder. How could he punish the murder if everyone in the city wanted his brother dead after all? Sasuke figured they would just through a feast instead. Still, Naruto defended him. He might be honorable after all, and yet he had wanted the boy dead just a few days earlier. In fact, he was unfair to the blond.

"Well, I explained myself yesterday," Naruto said, still frowning. "You see; whores can have morals too."

Sasuke sighed. He deserved that one, he thought. "I never said you didn't have morals. I just don't like how you act around Itachi."

"You are just scared out of your mind of men who like other men, and everything else. Mostly yourself."

"You still think I'm gay," he opened his mouth for Naruto to put the bread piece in. "I have been with women before."

Naruto didn't answer back. He just continued to feed the man silently. Sasuke would have enjoyed that silence, if he hadn't already gotten used to Naruto's chatter. It was uncomfortable having Naruto be angry with him in that way; silently and not loud and furious. "A man can't carry a child. Its unnatural."

"…"

"You're a child. You can't even have a decent conversation. It's rude not to answer when someone talks to you."

"You won't like what I will tell you anyway."

Sasuke froze, licking his lips, hesitating. "T-that time when… You were on top of me."

"What about it?"

"How did you do it to me?"

"Do what to you? Give you a boner?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "Yes."

"Witch craft," Naruto mocked. "Because god forbid you're gay naturally."

"Do you sleep with a lot of men?"

"Take care, if you ask me any more of these questions, you might turn gay."

"This joke is getting old," Sasuke stated. "I'm just curious."

"Fine, but no personal questions."

"How does it work?"

"How do you think it does? It's not different," Naruto mumbled. "Except for the no- you know- vagina part."

"How would someone know?"

"If they like men? Well- Your hands are almost blue!" Naruto gasped as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's tied hands. "They tied the robe too tight. Are they trying to get you to lose a hand!"

"Revenge, I guess."

Naruto reached out, hands touching Sasuke's softly as he fuddled with the robe. Sasuke swallowed feeling the other's supple fingers against his skin.

"I can't get it to loosen up without untying it," Naruto paused before looking up at Sasuke. "You won't hurt me if I untie you? Do I need to call the guards in?"

"You can trust me."

"I doubt that," Naruto sighed, before starting to unknot the wrap.

Once it was undone, Sasuke shook his hands in the air a few times. He looked up and Naruto was looking at him with anxious eyes, waiting for him to offer his hands to be rebound again.

"It feels much better without-"

"I can't do that."

"Like you said, they'll kill me eventually."

"What are you suggesting? I let you go? You were the one who barricaded your room. You can't go out of this door, and you can't go out of the window either. Even if you do, people will recognize your face, and they will not be kind to you."

"I'll handle myself."

"Just put your hands out."

"Can you run some water on it first?"

Naruto hesitated, before nodding. He walked to the other end of the room and carried back a golden water pot contained within a big basin. The raven reached his hands out, and Naruto slowly draped the water onto it, the glut flowing down into the basin.

"I'll tie your hands now."

Sasuke obeyed, gazing into the distance. "You must be popular with the guys. I've only seen four blond men in the country before, and one of them was your father."

Naruto smiled, "I should act humble, but who am I kidding? I'm hot."

"You might not be as horrible of a person as I thought."

"Thank you, I guess," Naruto raised both eyebrows. It was a half-assed complement but it was still a complement from a man who was almost physically incapable of paying tribute.

"Or you might just be a great performer," Sasuke continued.

Naruto blinked a few times, "I wiped your ass twice today. No one is this good of a hustler."

"Well, in this case, sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Sorry for w-"

Before Naruto could finish the sentence, a piercing sting echoed in his stomach. He looked down, and saw Sasuke's hands holding a small dagger covered in his blood. He looked back up again, feeling dizzy.

"How?"

The Uchiha stood up, watching as Naruto plummeted facedown onto the bed. He began to press against the walls, until a camouflaged gate opened. Always having a second plan was the upside of being paranoid.

He walked in, closing the gate behind him. Since Naruto was mostly the person in charge of looking after him, it will probably take the guards an hour or more before they realize he was even gone, he figured. He smirked, but it hit him. The long legs suddenly froze, thinking that it would take them an hour to discover Naruto as well. He would be dead by then, if he would continue losing blood at that rate.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke gulped. He would have loved to be able to just move forward. In fact, he would have been capable of withdrawing all emotions if it was any other person than Naruto. He hissed, running back towards the room.

He pushed the door open, went to the bed, and started to slap Naruto's face softly to wake him up. No response, but he could feel the pulse. He hissed once again, before running out of the room and into the corridor, long enough for the guards to see and chase after him, before taking a sharp turn back towards the room.

**- To be continued - **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 6, The Pit of Hell

Hey everyone,

Hope you enjoy chapter 6. It is shorter than usual, but I'll try to update soon.

Don't forget to review.

**Chapter 6, "The Pit of Hell" **

Shikamaru walked into the room stacked with lower ranked guards. He surveyed it once.

"He stabbed Naruto, then tried to escape. Once he saw us he ran back, but we can't find him anywhere in the room," one of the guards reported.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Sasuke had gone too far this time. Naruto was his friend, and God knows he was going to avenge him. "He is not an idiot. He knew you were there. He was trying to lure you back into the room. There is probably a secret exit in the room somewhere. I want you to tap the floor and walls, see if you can find something," he stated, frowning. " And find me the map of the castle as soon as possible. I'll be in Naruto's room."

"I think I found it. The wall sounds hollow here," one of the guards stated.

Shikamaru rushed towards him and began to touch the wall looking for a way to open the door. He frowned when he couldn't find the edges. "Find me an axe, fifty men, and hounds. We found the door easily, so the rout must be complicated enough that only he can navigate."

Less than a minute later, Two men were hacking down the wall, before troops swarmed the maze, dogs barking on his trail.

"I'll be damned if I let him get away," Shikamaru whispered. Truly, Sasuke had gone too far this time.

**XXXXXX **

Sasuke sat in his cage, hands and feet bound by the heaviest of metal. His plan failed miserably. He was a fool, he thought. He was a fool for believing he might actually outrun the soldiers to escape and save that annoying blond, he dwelled more. Not only did his plot fail, but also he led them right to his secret escape route. Not that it mattered anymore; he was stuck underground in that musty jail where all the others murders and forgotten people rotted.

He should've let Naruto fade out of existence, he wished. But that brought on the thought of the sick boy, and he wondered if Naruto had made it; if he had survived. He lost a lot of blood. Would he really be all right after such an injury?

He looked down at his feet, hearing the echo of tortured screams. He hissed; Itachi is only pretending to be the nicer brother. Men were still being tortured in the basement of the castle. Itachi wasn't more moral and humane, Sasuke thought, but merely better at acting.

He heard footsteps, and quickly tensed up. After all, he was parked there like a sitting duck. He might as well have a bounty on his head. The guards could torture him all they want down there, and no one would ever know about it. After all, that prison was known as the pit of hell.

"Hi King," A guard said ogling with droopy bloodshot fisheyes. He wasn't a regular guard though. He was one of those punished guards who dwell in the pit of hell. He might as well be a prisoner. He looked demented. "You can call me Zabuza."

"…"

"Everyone upstairs is talking about you."

The remove king glanced at him, but tried not to give him much attention.

"The boys upstairs talked to me today. They asked me for a favor," he said in a seesaw voice. "Can you imagine that? Asking me for a favor after they've treated me like an outcast."

Sasuke looked at him again. Was that an opportunity?

"They told me to _really _take care of you. They said you shouldn't be lonely. That I should put you in the same sell with Mickey."

"Did they?" All the prisoners there were deadly dangerous. That was why they were kept in individual cells. They wanted some inmate to get rid of him for them. "What a nerve. Treating you like shit and then trying to get you to do them a favor."

"I thought so too. Until, I heard what you did."

"Hn."

"Naruto. He's pretty. His hair is so shiny. Like sunshine or gold. I see him all the time. He smiles at me. No one smiles at me but him. And you hurt him."

"But then I saved him."

"He always smells nice. The other guards were laughing at me once, and he told them to stop. They were saying that only twisted pervs worked in the hell pit. That no one sane would do what we do. I told them no; the prisoners here deserve what we do to them. Then called me a mad man. But he defended me."

Sasuke gulped.

"I used to enforce your laws. I believed in them. Look there," he walked in and pointed at the cell opposite to Sasuke were a man sat on the ground still enough to be dead. "That's dog. Dog killed another man."

Sasuke gulped again, body shaking soft as the mad guard leaned closer to him. Why did he ever do that? He hired man men for torture and interrogation purposes, and at the end…

"I believed in you until you hurt that angel," the man smiled at the thought of Naruto. "He always smelled nice," he repeated.

"I saved him. You have to believe me."

"Should I save you like you saved him?"

"Help me get out."

"No one gets out of here. You and I are going to stay here forever."

"My brother-"

"No one cares about anyone in the pit. No one tries to save food that has already been tossed in the trash."

"I'm not trash."

"You are a sinner, and like everyone here, you need to be punished. Your rules." The man bit his lip, before taking a few steps back, and then turned around and walked out of the cell.

A few minutes later he returned with his tools. He stood outside the cell, looking inside, and began to pull hot coal out of a small heated golden box, and tossing them at Sasuke.

The raven twisted around trying to evade the hot pieces, but it was hard to escape while tied in a room the size of a doghouse.

"Dance," the man smiled.

"You're insane!" Sasuke screamed at the man. Wrong move, he thought as soon as he did.

The man's smile faded. He wasn't going to toy with Sasuke. No. He was going to make him pay. Punish him according to the rules. "Shut up or I'll get my rats!"

Suddenly the guard looked to the side, and them back at Sasuke, "I'll be back."

He quickly began walking away, and soon two of the upstairs guards appeared; A red head, and another others with hair almost the color of orange.

"How does it feel to be the one abused?" One of them spoke to Sasuke, before addressing. "Revenge does have a sweet taste to it, doesn't it, Yahiko?"

"Nagato, lets just get away from here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Remember what that man did to Conan," Nagato turned to Yahiko glaring, and then back to Sasuke. "Do you remember what you did to her?"

Sasuke looked at the man eyes wide, "No. Was she one of my wives?"

"Number twenty nine. She was my fiancé before you decided you liked her piercing."

"And you are here for your revenge?" Sasuke spat.

"If you are afraid I'm going to kill you, relax I won't. Why would I? You get to be imprisoned in the hell you created. You made your own hell. That's divine punishment."

"So you are here to gloat?" Sasuke faked a resilient expression, while his core shook and trembled.

"I've waited for this day for so long. I even became your guard thinking one day I would have a chance to finish you off myself, but _this! _This is so much better."

"Nagato, that's enough, brother. Don't go down to his level," Yahiko stated, before giving Sasuke a pathetic look. "I'm saying this for his sake and not yours, _King_."

The two men began to walk again, leaving Sasuke shaking in his dark corner alone. He was all-alone, wasn't he? His end was near, and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Is-"

His words stopped them in their tracks.

"Is Naruto alright?" He continued.

"Why? Are you worried about the man your stabbed?"

"I just want to know."

"You'll know at your public trial."

The raven closed his eyes, and when he opened it again, it was morning. No light ever entered the pit, but he could tell. He had always had a reliable internal clock. He looked next to him and found shitty food spilled on the ground. Was he supposed to eat of the ground like a dog? He wouldn't. He would never! But then his stomach growled, a little louder than his ego. He bent down, feeling of humiliation almost choking him. He licked the grub before dry heaving at the taste.

"How could someone live like that?" For a second there, he thought it was inhumane to force even criminals to live that way. Then he saw what he had thought was a dead corpse moving in the cell in front of him. A thin man stared at him with tired lilac eyes. Then he pointed at a piece of bread on the ground in front of Sasuke.

The raven ogled at it. He should eat it, he thought, before suddenly feeling guilty. The man was there because of him after all. He was sure he deserved it, but maybe… He should have just executed him rather than imprison him where a guard treated and called him like a dog.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't bring me food anymore," the man spoke in a weak beaten voice. "I think he wants me to stave to death. He's bored of torturing me."

The raven walked as far as he could towards the other's cell, and tossed the bread to him. "You mean Zabuza?"

The other nodded.

"You're here, why?"

"I was accused of killing someone."

"Did you?"

"He deserved it."

"You're not going to deny it?"

"I'm already here and half dead. I don't have a reason to deny it."

"You say he deserved it? What did he do?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," he swallowed the last bite of bread. "You shouldn't waste your food on others anymore."

"Hn. I don't feel like eating anymore."

"Why are you here?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"Like you said; doesn't matter anymore," Sasuke whispered.

XXXXXXX

Iruka sat by Naruto's side, wiping the sweat off his forehead, with flimsy hands. "I can't believe he did that to you," Iruka whispered, almost in pain. It was as if one of his sons tried to murder the other. He was so angry at the raven, yet so worried about him down in the pit. He felt guilty. He should've sent for Itachi a long time ago, before Sasuke's sanity was completely gone.

"Don't worry," Naruto gulped, wincing.

"Don't talk-"

"I'm fine Iruka."

"Does it hurt more? The medicine they gave you must be wearing off."

"It is just pain. I can handle it," Naruto tried to sit him, recoiling as he did so. He spoke slowly, his voice hardly audible. "Did they get him?"

"Yes," Iruka nodded. "They sent him to the pit. He will be tried publicly next week."

"He'll be executed, won't he?" Naruto frowned.

"I don't see any other…" Iruka paused eyes suddenly watery. "The people keep calling for it. They are mopes of people in front of the castle calling for his death."

"Must be hard for you. He was like a son to you."

"I still have you. I almost lost you because of him," Iruka whispered.

"How is Kakashi handling it? And Master Itachi."

"They don't want him executed but not even the king could save him now. He just murdered so many people. Maybe we should want him dead too. It is just that…"

"Did you see him?"

"In the pit?" Iruka spoke in shock.

"Yes. I go there sometimes. It's horrible."

"I can't see him. Not there. Not like that. Not the way he is."

"Can I?"

Iruka looked up, more shock drawn on his face. "I can't let you do that."

"I have something I want to ask him."

"You're sick Naruto. Just rest."

"By the time I finish resting, he would be dead. I want to see him."

"It is not sanitary, and you have an open wound."

"Doctor patched me up. Plus, I'll only be there for a few minutes. Don't let me ask Master Itachi for it please."

Iruka shook his head, "I'll think about it."

"Did Master Itachi ask about me?"

"He checked on you every five minutes when you out of it, but he had to go calm down the people outside."

"Shouldn't you be outside too. You're the Grand Vizier. You should address the people."

"I have nothing to say. I don't think I live in the castle anymore."

"But-"

"I've failed."

"No you didn't."

The man clutched Naruto's hand into his, leaning in and speaking with a twisted and pained face. "I've failed as a mentor, as a Vizier, as a father. I didn't control. But worse, I didn't protect you, the people, or him. How can I be responsible for anyone's life anymore?"

Naruto froze. He didn't think any of it was Iruka's fault, but he knew the man would hear nothing if he tried to defend him. Plus, the situation was grimmer to be changed by a few words of support. "It is not your fault._ I_ untied him, and he must've used the chance to grab the knife."

"Nara said he thinks Sasuke felt guilty after stabbing you. He ran out of the quarters and lured them were you were lying before escaping into the passage. Do you think he felt guilty?"

"I've never heard Shikamaru say anything wrong. So it must be true. I'll know more once I speak to him."

"You're still on that."

"It will take more than two minute to forget. I really want to talk to him."

"Once you can stand on your own."

"I can stand on my own now."

"Not today."

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 7, Aiding

**Chapter 7, "Aiding"**

Shikamaru helped Naruto onto the old wooden chair. The blond winced at his body crouched down, before signaling with one hand to Nara that he was okay on his own.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru whispered worriedly, before eyeing the raven trapped in his cage.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes with him alone."

"Naruto…" Shikamaru said as if he had meant to say 'I'm not sure about this'.

"I'll be fine," Naruto repeated. "He's locked up."

"Fine, but don't get too close to the bars," he stated before glaring at Sasuke warningly.

Naruto smiled at him as he walked away, and then turned to Sasuke. He pressed his hand to his mouth in shock. The man had lost half his weight, or at least it appeared so. In just one week? He frowned. The removed kinged looked as if he had been tortured too; abused with fire and whips mostly.

"Did Zabuza do that to you?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke looked up.

"Loose the attitude. I'm not here to gloat."

Sasuke nodded, before whispering, "How is your wound? I thought you were dead. They wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"I brought you some food," Naruto leaned down and pushed it across the floor, through the bars. "Don't tell anyone."

"Thank you," the man sounded broken. A week of torture in the pit would do that to a man, Naruto thought. "But I don't feel like eating anymore. I'm a dead man tomorrow."

The blond furrowed his brows, "Tomorrow is only the sentence. We don't know when it will be-"

"Executed?" Sasuke mocked at the irony of the word. Naruto sighed; the man could still keep up the ridicule going even in his condition. Still, he wasn't the same king he knew.

"It is not a sure thing. Maybe if you repent…" Naruto paused. He knew that wouldn't make much a different. "At least for the sake of your soul. You should repent."

"Repent? Do you think I feel guilty?"

"You should."

"I was a king. I had to make tough decisions. When my brother stole my land from me-"

"It is no king's land!" Naruto suddenly snapped, shouting loud enough for the other inmates to press their faces through the steel to see what was going on. "That land you talk about bears people. People cannot be owned, Sasuke. Lives cannot be owned or sacrificed. Can't you recognize the value of a human life even when your death is days away?! You take someone's life, you pay with yours. That's how things works." He looked away.

The raven stared at his feet, "Please leave."

"One thing I don't understand, why did you come back for me?"

"…"

"Don't look away. Why did you come back for me? Why stab someone then try to save their life?"

The raven lowered his head onto the concrete and whispered, "I didn't think I would care when I stabbed you."

"And then you did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But you still think those people you tormented and killed, deserved to die?"

"I don't know."

"What is so special about me then? Why didn't I deserve to die to?"

"You're asking too many questions of man waiting for his death!" Sasuke shouted, his voice not loud enough from exhaustion.

"I thought these moments are the clearest and most real in a person's life."

"Not for me. My life has been turned upside down. Went from being the _mighty _king to being a guard's bitch. So my head is sort of unsorted right now. So excuse me if I don't see an unveiled truth in all this shit."

Naruto gulped, "I can talk to Zabuza. I'm sure he'd listen." He stood up and began walking away, as he leaned down on the walls.

Suddenly, the raven drove himself up with the last of his energy, and stared at Naruto's back. "Tell my brother not to try and spare my life. If I'll have to live in the gutter like a rat waiting to be stomped, then death has much more mercy in it."

"Who says the people would want the more merciful sentence for you?" Naruto stared back at him. "You were never merciful."

"So you are here to gloat after all?"

Naruto walked towards the cell, limping. "You stabbed me to show me you have no mercy or compassion, and then you saved me so I'd think you do. Now, I won't be satisfied until you're dead, and I'll never be happy that you are. Should I should I owe you for saving me when you were the one who stabbed me?"

"No."

"It is not as easy for me to decide, is it? You played with my life, and I have this sickening compassion towards you. Do you know how painful it is to want you dead and want you alive at the same time? I'll always carry that around."

The two stared at each for a few seconds, before Naruto began walking away again. "Nara, I'm done," he shouted.

Shikamaru showed up at the end of the passageway, dash towards him, and began his crutch.

"One second," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru before turning around. "Sasuke, if you could do it all again, would you have come back for me or escaped it?"

"I wouldn't have not asked for a blond that night," Sasuke stated. "Or listened to your stories."

XXXXXX

The next day, two muscled guards dragged him through the passages, his toes hardly touching the ground. He could hardly walk. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared out of senses. His body was sweating and oddly tingly, his eyes were watery, and stomach was churning.

It was all a blur, but all he could see was the darkness, and then a large window opened and suddenly he was standing on a plateau in front of a crowd of a hundred thousand people chanting of his blood, and tossing rotten tomato and rancid gunk at him. Those were the people he used to rule? Didn't they chat his name in favor before? Or were they just scared for their lives then? He wondered. He looked to the side and saw Itachi looking back at him with a pained look. He obviously didn't want to be there.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are accused of murdering 172 girls, abusing your power, depilating the land, ripping the people of their lively hood…" the count went on, as Sasuke faded in and out of existence. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Sasuke whispered before getting pelted by a rock. The guards surrounded him quickly.

"Do you have any words to say before the esteemed head judge pronounces your sentence?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no." What could he say that wouldn't disgrace him? Should he apologize? It wouldn't be enough. Should he curse at them and say he believed in everything he had done? He didn't believe anymore. Maybe he was a crazy kind anymore; why else would everyone want him dead? He thought. He just hoped for a beheading in stead of-

"In this case," the judge stood up. "The court sentences Sasuke Uchiha to be stoned until his death on the twelve day of this month."

Sasuke shook, his mouth gapping at the announcement of his end. He was going to be displayed for all the people to take revenge on. He wondered if Naruto would be one of the people stoning him? Everyone would. But no, Naruto was different, he thought. Naruto wouldn't. He hoped not.

XXXXX

On the night of the eleventh, Sasuke saw Naruto walk to his cell. The blond was healthier now; he was able to walk on his own. Sasuke felt relieved for a second, before remembering that it was his last night on earth. Naruto was true though, things seem clearer right before you die. Things are suddenly in perspective.

"Eat," Naruto pushed a plate under the bars. Sasuke didn't feel like eating, but he did anyway.

"Thank you."

Naruto stood there watching as the other dipped the bread into the milk and then swallowed it down. He bent down, to Sasuke's level, and whispered. "Promise me you're going to do something phenomenal. Something that might not erase everything you've done wrong, but would make up for everything. Something that makes you worth living."

Sasuke looked up confused at the other, "I don't think-"

Naruto hushed him. "Do you know the punishment for aiding and abiding?"

"You're not possibly…" Sasuke voice disappeared as his lips widened in shock. "No."

"We don't have much time. I don't know how strong the potion I gave Zabuza is or when the next shift begins…"

"You can't," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You'll be put here."

"That's why you'll do something that makes up for what I'm doing now and what you've done before."

"No. You do something great. I'm staying here."

"You're so stubborn," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Weren't you the one ready to stab me to get away before?"

"I see things clearer now. I won't be the reason you live the rest of your life in the pit."

"I'll handle myself."

"Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"I'll handle myself-"

"No, you won't. I'll probably be caught again, and the only thing that would be different is that you'll be sipping from the same poisoned cup as me. You don't deserve it."

"Shut up you demented bastard. When someone offers you and out, take it."

"Take it," Suigetsu stated from the darkness in his room.

Naruto flinched at the sound, before turning back to Sasuke. "No one saw me coming down, I'll probably be fine."

"That's impossible. I just heard you flirting with Zabuza," Suigetsu commented.

"Can you mind your own business?" Naruto glared at him.

"Just let him face his punishment. He stabbed you and killed all those innocent people."

"But he saved me. He is ready to change. He just needs a second chance. If he died tomorrow, he would never get the chance to made amends. He'd go to hell for sure. I don't want that on my conscious."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered a little annoyed they were talking about him in third person. "It is not on your conscious. I made a mistake and I'm paying for it. Yes, I'm scared, and yes I would love if I could take my life back. But _you. _You don't deserve to pay for my dues."

Naruto stared at him for a second before pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the cell door. "I already drugged the guard and stole the keys. There is no going back now." He took a deep breath trying to act brave. "So go. Now I don't owe you anything, but you owe me something that is going to change the world for the better."

Sasuke stood up, hesitant to walk outside of his cell. "Come with me."

"This is all the money I have-"

"Come with me."

"Don't stop walking until-"

"Come with me!"

"I'll come with you," Suigetsu added.

"I can't come with you. I have family here."

"You won't see them down in the pit. Come and we'll pretend I forced somehow. You're injured. We can arrange so they find you in a different city as if they were coerced to come with me until I was far enough."

"And who drugged the guard?"

"He fell asleep."

"And how did you open your cell?"

Sasuke took a deep breaths trying to think up a solution, "I picked the lock."

"Like anyone would believe that."

"No. We'll return the key to him. And I'll scratch the lock and drop a piece of metal on the ground. As if I had locked it a long time ago and I waited for the right opportunity to get a captive. Suigetsu would vouch."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Suigetsu whispered. "But you did give me your food… I guess I owe you."

"No one would believe this story."

"It's better than being sent to jail straight away. You've nothing to loose. Maybe then Iruka wouldn't be punished."

The blond stared Sasuke in the eyes. The determination… That mad had someone genius inside of him regardless of all the insanity. "Okay…"

"Okay."

"We'll do it… I'm doing this."

**- To be continued -**

**Review. Naruto needs your support.**


	9. Chapter 8, On the run

Hi everyone,

This is sort of a filler chapter, but it shows a lot of interaction between Naruto and Sasuke.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 8, "On the run" **

Naruto walked on the grainy sand, sandals dangling between his feet. He glared at the milky back of Sasuke's neck. He rested one hand on his waist, taking a deep breath of tiredness. "Sasuke."

The raven paused, turned around, and pursed his lips. "Just Sasuke?"

"If you suggest I call you sir or majesty, I will head-butt you," Naruto spoke with a straight face.

The removed king sighed and turned back into his road, "Stop lagging behind."

"My feet hurt."

"Suck it up."

"Hey!" He clouted at Sasuke's head with his swinging sandals.

"Have you lost your mind?!" He turned around and in one swift move pushed Naruto away.

"You've been walking non stop for the last three days. I'm not a solider, bastard! I was a raised a royal servant. In house. I have never walked this much in my life."

"Your life never laid in balance either."

Naruto glared at the other, "this is far enough. Lets separate here. You don't need any hostage any further. It would make sense you dropped me off here."

"You are an idiot."

"An idiot who saved your life?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, not knowing how to answer to that. He couldn't deny that Naruto saved his life. "What I said before we broke out; it wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Because Nara has to take one look at the room and he will realize their was no struggle. Would you have gone down without a struggle? Plus, the door does not look hacked. And even if he doesn't notice all those obvious facts, how many people have seen you walk around with me willingly in the streets since. How about the sailor that sailed us here."

"Those people don't know who we are."

"They will know when the soldiers start asking questions. They are probably on our trail right now."

Naruto frowned. It had been the plan to go to the city of Uruk all along. Sasuke was most hated there, but none of its people would recognize his face. He had deserted the part of the empire for so long, the people barely know they have a king unless taxes or blood was demanded.

"So you were lying to me?!"

"Was I supposed to leave you there imprisoned and paying for life with yours?"

"You suddenly sprouted a conscious, didn't you?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hissing. "We've been roasting in the sun all day without water to quench our thirst or a bit of bread to silence our stomachs. We are on edge. Can we have this discussion sometime else?"

"Fine!"

"But just do you know, if you lay hand-"

"My hand is not what you should worry about-"

"Or a sandal on me again, I'll have you lunch."

"You quake about threats, but all I hear is sexual insinuations. Do you want my cock between your lips so desperately-"

"Watch it!"

"Inn!"

Sasuke turned around to see what Naruto was pointing at. "We don't have enough money."

"We have to eat."

"That doesn't negate the fact that _we don't have enough coins." _

"Lets just go ask about the fair."

"We don't even have enough money for bread. Do you think we could ever afford a place to sleep?"

"Just come already," Naruto rolled his eyes before rushing into the inn. He waited by the door a few minutes eyeing the innkeeper. He was a man in his forties, with strands of grey in his beard, but with a brawny body. The second the man laid eyes on Naruto, the blond headed for him. "Wait here," he whispered to Sasuke.

The quenching raven watched for a few minutes as Naruto swayed around the man, touching his shoulder softly, whispering and giggling in his ear. Just when his lips were starting to get bloody from his teeth biting into them, he saw Naruto break from the man to come talk to him.

"He has a separate room for us."

"Does he want me there? Really?" Sasuke hissed. "I figure you can't pay him for the room if I was there, if you know what I mean."

"Stop grimacing and relax. I told him you were my cousin."

"Because we look so alike?" Sasuke mocked.

"Well, I got my looks from my dad's side of the family."

"Maybe your _cousin _might mind you fucking a man in the same room as him."

"I won't fuck him."

"Isn't that what your kind does?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I didn't risk it all for a bigot, so ease up. Plus, he's not gay."

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke snorted. "I could see his erection the minute you touched him."

"I look foreign, and I have a skin softer than his wife's. It doesn't matter if I'm a guy or girl. I'm a warm body, which, _by the way, _he is not going to get."

"It looked to me as if he could've gotten you right there and then."

"I'm not cheap. Shikamaru says I'm a tease though."

"God! You've gotten Nara too. Do any men still lay with women?"

"They used to then you killed all the women," Naruto joked. "By the way, Shikamaru doesn't like men."

"Who else? How about that boy who works in the bath? I've seen him look at me strangely before."

"They were probably looks of fear. I've seen him with a girl before."

"And the gardener?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the scar."

"You don't know any names? You really never bothered to know the names of the people who looked after you."

"I know Iruka's name. The only honorable man I know and cherish like a father."

"How about Kakashi?"

"I thought of him as a father too until he betrayed me. What brings Kakashi to your mind now?"

"Whenever I think of Iruka, I think of Kakashi."

"Why is that?"

Naruto snickered, "You are really out of the loop. They are like my parents."

"I see."

"Plus, they have been partners for years."

Sasuke froze, lips twitching, "P-partners? You don't mean-"

"They both like each other, and they both like men."

"I don't believe you. They are not feminine."

"Am I?"

"Sort of. You keep complaining about walking too much. Suck it up. Bear with it."

"That is not what feminine is. That is just a slur against both women and gay men. And I was just stabbed like a week ago. I have the right to complain."

"I'm new to this."

"Why do you have such a grudge against women?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"The way I see it; they should have a grudge against you. Anyway, not all men are feminine."

"But they do take the women's role in sex."

"Not all, and that is a completely different thing. I can't understand how you see things."

"I can't understand you either. Men have roles and women have roles. As simple as that."

"Lets just agree on something. You're gay, sexist, and bigoted."

"Are you sure you want to be insulting me?"

"Are you going to stab me again?"

"Hn. What does sexist mean?"

"It means prejudiced against women. I'm trying to coin the term."

"I don't think it will catch on. But you prove my point; you are feminine."

"Prove your point? How exactly?"

"You take their side."

"It is not about sides. I stand up for whatever I believe in."

"Lets go to the room, and don't flirty with men in front of me again. Its appalling. It's like watching someone dry heave."

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you!"

The two men walked towards their room. The inn was shabby, and ragged. The unpainted mud walls were cracking, and flicks of un-swept crumbles laid the corners of the ground. When they reached they marked room, Naruto pushed the door to reveal one tiny mattress.

"I guess he doesn't want me here after all," Sasuke snarled.

"If you are going to be a child about it, you can have the bed."

"So you could go and sleep in his. Hell no. Get in bed."

"You mistaken yourself for the king of me. You don't give me orders, fellow commoner."

"As stubborn as a woman."

"Again with that," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, since you are the _man_, go out and get us some food without getting arrested. I'm in the mood for cheese."

"Fine," Sasuke hissed before walking out.

"My ass if he can get even a loaf of bread without his servants waiting on him. I guess it's up to me now."

XXXXXXX

Naruto ogled at the raven standing in front of him, and sighed. "What is this?"

"Food," the raven stated, glaring at the blond sitting on bed.

"That's not food. That's grass."

"It's edible."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Maybe if I was a donkey-"

"Maybe you are."

The blond puffed his cheeks, "That was unnecessary, psycho."

"You're sassing me. You asked for food, I got you food."

"How about some bread?!"

"I'm not your servant."

"Well, have fun eating your greens. I'll go get some real food," Naruto stood up, and headed for the door.

"How was I supposed to get anything else?! We don't have any more money."

"Work! Beg! How do men feed their families?! You gave me crap about gender roles. Back it up."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where. Are you going to flirt with him for more money?!"

"Do you prefer we starve?"

Sasuke snarled, "You're a whore just like them."

"You better watch your mouth, fallen king. I didn't take your insults when you sat on your throne, and I'm not going to begin taking them now."

"I don't want his hand on you."

"Why? Am I yours?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, "No, but you're my responsibility."

"Well, since you can't look after me, I've got to look after my own ass," Naruto walked out of the room, followed by a dashing Sasuke.

"I'm going to break his hand if he touches you!"

"Do you understand that being on the run means you should go around attracting unneeded attention?"

"Well that doesn't fucking work when I'm on the run with a blond, does it?!"

"Shut up," Naruto turned around, and pressed his hand against Sasuke's mouth. He looked down the corridor to make sure no one else heard the other.

Sasuke smacked the other's hands away, "If you want me silent, go back into our room."

"Do you have hate the thought of having men touch this much or are you just possessive?"

An hour later, Naruto laid in bed next to Sasuke. Since the bed was narrow and the raven wasn't willing to touch the blond, the men were awkwardly positioned like Tetris pieces.

The blonde's stomach growled. "Foooood."

"Is this bed made out of concrete?"

"Well, I'm sorry your highness if the bed is not comfortable enough for you."

Sasuke shifted painfully, "Seriously, what is this bed made of?"

"Wood, Hay, and cotton cloth."

"Hay?" He frowned. "I'm reduced to sleeping next to hay like cattle."

"You're too picky for someone who was just in the worse prison of the empire getting tortured."

"I assumed my life would be better once I was out."

"Well, now you have to live like the rest of us."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's hands into his and rubbed in hardly, "Are you trying to convince me your hands have seen hardship. They are softer than a woman's."

Naruto snatched his hands away from the other's grip, "And yours are full of calluses. I know what _that _means."

"I fence. They're from my swords."

"They're from your sword all right," Naruto mocked, jerking his hand up and down.

"I'd never do such a thing."

**-To be continued-**

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


End file.
